Written In The Stars
by Mad Scientist II
Summary: A new romance buds in Hogwarts during the dark times. Join the two teenagers who strive to love through these uncertain times and help each other through thick and thin... Please read & review. Updated. July 09, 2005
1. Prologue

All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
I don't own them....if I did, "I" would've been the richest person in the England.  
  
I just own the plot, & characters you don't recognise...well maybe I do.....perhaps...there's no harm in hoping.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Prologue  
  
"Nana, please tell us a story." Molly Weasley was brought back from her musings by the voice of her six-year-old grandson, James Potter.  
  
"Yes Nana please," four-year-old Andrew Potter added. "Hey Nana, is that mummy & daddy?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Molly Weasley replied looking back down at the photo album she was looking at before she was disturbed. "You want to hear a story?"  
  
The two boys & their younger sister, two-year-old Lily Potter, who by that time was trying to get on Nana's lap, nodded.  
  
"Ok," she replied, as the children settled around her, "About ten years ago...."  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
It was a chilly night in mid-November & in the Gryffindor common room, in a comfortable armchair by the fire, sat a sixteen-year-old boy with jet-black hair, emerald green eyes with horn-rimmed glasses. To say he was an average sixteen-year-old boy was an understatement. At the mere age of sixteen, he had experienced more than what most people experience throughout their life. He was a wizard for one, and from fighting the most evil wizard to rise, to being the most handsome boy around Hogwarts, the boy was better known as Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
At present, he was sitting in the almost empty common room reading, or at least to the onlooker it would seem like that. In fact, he was just staring at the pages of the book, thinking. The common room seemed colder to him, even though it was quite warm. The present times were dark. Voldemort was on his height & there was destruction everywhere. People were dying, losing their loved ones, & living in fear. No one could be trusted & everyone was alone. Harry knew it had to be stopped, & he was bidding his time. At times like these he was happy he had great friends like Ron & Hermione. But recently he was growing distant from them. After Ron & Hermione confessed their love for each other at beginning of their sixth year during a huge fight, he had always felt like a third wheel. Whenever they would go to Hogsmeade, he would feel like an intruder. When he tried talking to them, they said he would always be their best friend & he was always welcome, but he was not able to remove the intruding feeling from his heart. Even today, when Ron & Hermione had gone out on a date, he decided to stay back, deciding he would spend his time reading. However, apparently he wasn't doing such a good job.  
  
A cough brought him back to earth & he looked up to see the only other occupant of the room, a girl, an year his junior, with fiery red hair, chocolate brown hair & a brother who was his best friend. This girl, known as Ginny Weasley, was currently reading a book & was very engrossed in it. Harry noticed the ways her eyes danced across the words on the page.  
  
"Interesting book?" Harry asked once she closed her book.  
  
"Yeah, Shakespeare. I simply adore him." she answered.  
  
"Hmm. He's good."  
  
"You know him?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I read a few of Dudley's books. Why?" He asked amused  
  
"Oh, it's just that.....I never thought of you as a literature person. The common room is empty today, & it's only nine."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, what are you reading?"  
  
"Oh, I just finished a Merchant of Venice." Ginny replied.  
  
"That's one of his best works,"  
  
"Yeah I know. So how come you're here alone today?"  
  
"Well, Ron & Hermione are on a date so I didn't want to intrude. How about you?"  
  
"Well, I haven't dated since Dean, so here I am." Ginny replied.  
  
Dean & Ginny broke up when she caught him cheating on her a week after school started.  
  
"So, wanna talk about something?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Harry replied. "I heard you'll be trying out for chaser this year."  
  
"Yeah I am thinking. So tell me since now you're the captain, do I have a chance?"  
  
"Depends on how you play. You have to come at the tryouts." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh come on! Tell me. Please."  
  
"No! You will be observed & then told at the tryouts." Harry said as Ginny pouted.  
  
They talked a bit more, their topics ranging for Shakespeare to quidditch to studies, before anyone knew it was eleven & they had to leave for their respective dormitories.  
  
"Good night Ginny. I had a very good time." Harry said before walking up to his dormitory.  
  
"Me too Harry. Good night" Ginny replied smiling & leaving for her dormitory.  
  
As both the teenagers went up their respective dormitories smiling, they knew it was the start of a very special friendship.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: This is it. The first chapter. Its my first Harry/Ginny fic. If you like it please review. If you don't, well review anyway.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Take care. Bye. 


	2. Growing Friendships

Chapter 1: Growing Friendships.  
  
Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light & laughed at her.  
  
"C'mon you can do better than that!" Harry heard Sirius yell.  
  
Harry saw a second light hit Sirius in the chest. Sirius's eyes widened & he fell through the veil.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled "SIRIUS!"  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry woke with a start, sweating. He had the dreadful dream again. He missed Sirius, the closest person he had to a father.  
  
"Good you're awake. Are you OK?" Ron's voice brought him back to earth.  
  
"Yeah, just a nightmare" Harry replied.  
  
Ron looked sceptical, but he did not push the subject & Harry was glad for it.  
  
"Well its time for breakfast. I'll meet you downstairs." Ron said finally.  
  
"Yeah, Ok." Harry replied as he started to get ready for the day.  
  
It was Sunday, so he didn't have to worry about classes, but considering that Hermione was his best friend, he would have to study anyhow. One would have thought, that if Hermione fell in love she will forget about studies for a while, but....well...you don't always get what you wish for.  
  
Harry descended the stairs to the common room to meet Ron & Hermione, who greeted him cheerfully before the trio made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with joyful students ready to start the day. The trio took a place at the Gryffindor table, & helped themselves.  
  
"Harry, Ron told me you're still having nightmares. Why don't you pay more attention to the Occlumency lessons?" Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.  
  
Harry glared at Ron before answering, "Hermione, I am pretty good at Occlumency now. I have been taking my lessons since I arrived back. And the nightmares have stopped."  
  
"But then........" Hermione was saying before Harry interrupted her.  
  
"It wasn't about that. It.....well....I dreamt about the night Sirius died." Harry said in a low voice.  
  
All three of them were silent for a while before Ron broke the silence.  
  
"So Harry, who do you think will be the new beaters?"  
  
With that started a long conversation about Quidditch.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
The rest of the day passed smoothly. Harry was informed by his two best friends that they'll be busy in the prefects meetings, so Harry knew they would be back late since the sixth year prefects & above have to make rounds around the castle due to Hogwarts security reasons. They spent the afternoon doing homework. Ron & Harry passed the OWLs just on the margin to fulfil their dream of being aurors, much to Snape's dismay. Hermione, however, was not so happy about this so she would always drag them to library to study under her watchful gaze.  
  
Harry entered the Gryffindor common room in the evening. He didn't have anything better to do, so he decided on finishing his potions homework. The Gryffindor common room was full of students at this time. He searched around to find an empty table when he eyes caught bright red hair. There were only two people in Gryffindor with bright red hair & this definitely was not Ron.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked when he was by Ginny's side.  
  
Ginny looked up from her work & smiled. "Not at all," she said moving her books from the chair.  
  
"Thanks", said Harry as he sat down & started working on his homework.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Homework" Ginny replied with a smirk.  
  
"I know I mean what homework?" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Charms."  
  
"Oh. So how come you aren't in the prefects meeting?"  
  
Ginny had been made a prefect from Gryffindor.  
  
"It's over already." Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh. So how come you're not with any of your friends?"  
  
"They're all out."  
  
"Even Luna?"  
  
"Yep, out on a date with Neville." Ginny replied.  
  
"Ron & Hermione on rounds again?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah. And I am here, stuck with doing boring stuff." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Am I that boring?" Ginny asked with a smirk.  
  
"No! I didn't mean that...I...err... well...." Harry said embarrassed.  
  
Ginny laughed aloud at this.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked indignantly.  
  
"You!" Ginny replied laughing harder.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah you, you should've seen your expressions.....priceless."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"So why don't you start dating again?" Harry asked once Ginny had sobered.  
  
"Well I just wanted to take a break. I made the wrong decision twice, & besides there are the OWLs coming up." She said.  
  
"Are you by any chance related to Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Huh?" Ginny looked at Harry confused.  
  
"You're acting just like her, all studious." Harry said his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said blushing.  
  
"How about you why don't you date, I mean it'll be easy for you to find dates."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Care to explain?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Girls would go out with me 'coz I am famous & handsome. They see me as the boy who lived, not as Harry Potter. I don't want that."  
  
"Oh." Ginny said awkwardly.  
  
"It's ok. I didn't mean you. I know you're over me." Harry said seeing the blush on Ginny's face.  
  
Ginny simply smiled.  
  
Their conversations carried on late into the night, until finally both had to leave for bed. However, while getting ready for bed, both were thinking along the same lines. Both were glad to have befriended the other, & for getting to know each other. And before long, both were in deep slumber.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Over the next few days, the two became very good friends & got to know a lot about each other. Ginny found out how much Harry hated all the attention & that he was ready to trade it for a simple life. She also realised how responsible & mature Harry was for such a young age, & that he was a very loyal friend. Harry, on the other hand, found out that Ginny was an attentive & encouraging companion, & a true friend. He also realised that you should not be on the receiving end of her wand when she is angry, but she also truly showed that she was Fred & George's sister. However, perhaps what he liked about her the most was that she treated him like Harry, a normal person, & not like some hero, & that she understood him perfectly.  
  
Near the end of November, the Quidditch tryouts were held. Ginny, as she said, tried out for chaser. Even though, Harry had seen her play before, although not much, he was impressed by her flying. He figured it might be since she had six elder brothers to train her.  
  
Ginny was graceful on the broom. She flew like a bird & her petite frame allowed her to make tricky moves to easily deceive the opponent & take hold of the Quaffle. From all the chasers that tried out, Ginny was the only one to have got the Quaffle through the hoops the most times. One would think it was because she was the keeper's sister, but Harry knew Ron put up his strongest defence against Ginny. Ron, apparently had been practicing because Harry was sure even the previous chasers would have had a tough time getting the quaffle through the hoops. However, Ginny's tactics were simply amazing, & of course, she was selected as a chaser. Ron was happy, but also overprotective of her, so initially he didn't agree, but after a lot of persuasion from Hermione, hexes from Ginny & a howler from Mrs. Weasley, he agreed.  
  
The other chasers were Jacob Earl & Dennis Creevy, both third years, while the beaters were Dean Thomas, sixth year, & Colin Creevey, fifth year. The Gryffindor team for the year was a fabulous one, & everyone was sure they had a chance to win the Quidditch cup this year.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"Tomorrow's the Hogsmeade weekend. Finally a break from the studies." Ron said one day during breakfast.  
  
"Ron, you should not say that. You just passed on margin for potions, you should study as much as you can." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh c'mon Hermione, give it a break will you. I already spend most of my day in the library with you; I think I am developing a phobia." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh. So you, Ronald Weasley, think that you're having troubles because of me. Fine then you don't have to join me." Hermione said angrily before leaving for her first class.  
  
"What did I do?" Ron asked Harry innocently.  
  
"I think you just said that you don't enjoy her company." Harry replied smiling. No matter how old his best friends are, they would always fight like kids. Harry even had a suspicion that even if they were married they would be like this.  
  
"But I didn't." Ron retorted.  
  
"C'mon, you don't wanna be late for class." Harry replied shaking his head & leaving for his first class with Ron following him.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: Here's the first chapter. I don't have the story written down. I have the outline prepared but it'll require some work to develop. Anyway, ideas & suggestions are welcomed.  
  
This story is parallel to my other story, Ever After, but its concentrating on Harry/Ginny.  
  
Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed. I am glad you liked it.  
  
Pls. Review. The more reviews I get, the sooner the next update be. Till then Take care,  
  
Bye. 


	3. Hosmeade, Fights & Quidditch

Chapter 3: Hogsmeade, Fights, & Quidditch.  
  
"Honestly, I will have a nervous breakdown before the OWLs" Ginny said flopping down on the chair beside Harry in the common room that night. "Ron & Hermione off to patrolling again?"  
  
"Umm hmm. And take it easy with the studies." Harry said pausing. "Sometimes I really think you are related to Hermione." He finished with a laugh.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at him, taking out her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework.  
  
"So when's the next quidditch practice?" She asked Harry.  
  
"Friday. Listen tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip. Do you think we could go together?" He cautiously put forward his question.  
  
"Why Harry Potter, are you asking me to a date?" Ginny asked grinning & looking up at him.  
  
"You know what I mean," He replied with an equally wide grin.  
  
"I suppose since Luna will be going with Neville..."  
  
"And Ron & Hermione are going together..."  
  
"Ok. I will. Isn't it so unfair, our best friends left us just 'cause they "fell in love"." Ginny said faking a sob.  
  
"Yeah. Its unfair." Harry said grinning broadly.  
  
"Listen, can you help me out with this stuff..."  
  
And so they sat there in the common room, unaware of all the eyes on them, studying until they were drained of all energy, barely perceptive of the hard road ahead them.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"Finally a break from studies, don't you think?" Harry asked Ginny once they had left for Hogsmeade.  
  
"I had to complete my potions work..."  
  
"Give it a break Ginny! You're getting worse than Hermione," Harry interrupted.  
  
"Ok. Ok. So where to first." She replied.  
  
"Zonkos?"  
  
"Ok, let's go." They started of their trip by visiting Zonko's, enjoyed in the cold weather of November, & headed for the Three Broomsticks for warming up.  
  
As they were returning to Hogwarts, they had an unfortunate encounter with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Potter & little Weasel." Malofy said.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry said trying to keep control.  
  
"How is it having one less dog to look after?" Malfoy remarked.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Ginny replied, "How is it having a prisoner as a father Malfoy?"  
  
"Watch you tongue Weasel. Although I see, it has developed quite finely, just like you. How about a night with me? I will pay you well & it looks like you could do with some money too." Malfoy smirked.  
  
Harry lost it at that. He launched himself at Malfoy & before long Malfoy had a bleeding nose, a bruised eye, & a few broken ribs. Ginny had a tough time getting Harry off Malfoy & when she did, she resumed her journey with him back to Hogwarts before he got a chance to hit Malfoy again. Although she did present Malfoy with a kick before departing.  
  
When they were far from the scene, Harry turned towards her.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?" Harry was still fuming.  
  
"You didn't have to do that. I know what he said was wrong but you didn't need to get in trouble for that." She replied forcefully.  
  
"Wrong? That's all you think of it. What he said was outrageous & what I did was correct."  
  
"Killing is not the solution Harry!" Ginny screamed at him.  
  
"Or maybe you were deciding to take up on his offer. Didn't want him injured did you?" Harry said angrily, ignoring her answer, & then left.  
  
"Harry" Ginny gasped at his retreating figure.  
  
If she was angry & hurt at Malfoy's remark, she was distraught at Harry's.  
  
'How can he think like that?' she thought as tears stung her eyes & before long she was running towards Hogwarts at full speed.  
  
The last thing Harry saw of Ginny that day was her red hair & puffed eyes as she ran up to her dormitory, & she was not seen again that day.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
'Why did I act like that yesterday?' Harry thought the next morning.  
  
Of course, he was angry about what Malfoy said, & he wanted to murder him then, but why Ginny? He was really mad when Malfoy said those awful things to Ginny. She was his friend...a friend he cherished more than others...but why did...  
  
Then it clicked. He took out her anger on her. This realisation, however only made him feel worse. He was already regretting what he said to her. And last night when she went up to her dormitory, he didn't miss the tears in her eyes...& for a reason unknown to him, it broke his heart.  
  
He needed to apologise to her right away. With that, he left the Gryffindor common room in search for Ginny.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"What's wrong with you Ginny?" Luna asked sitting next to her in the library.  
  
"Nothing Luna. Everything is fine." Ginny replied.  
  
'Yeah Right' Ginny thought.  
  
"Something is wrong Ginny. Your eyes are all puffed. You've been crying. What's wrong?" Luna pressured.  
  
Ginny stayed quiet for a moment before replying.  
  
"Luna, yesterday..."  
  
Before she could complete she was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Ginny...I need to talk to you." Harry said  
  
"Continue." Ginny replied coldly.  
  
Harry cringed.  
  
"In private."  
  
Ginny was about to tell him off when Luna said, "I have to go meet Neville. I'll see you two later."  
  
Saying that Luna left. Ginny turned her attention towards her book as Harry sat by her  
  
"Listen Ginny...I am sorry. I know what I said was wrong. I was just angry & I took out my anger on you. I am really sorry. Please forgive me." Harry said.  
  
Ginny was silent for so long that Harry thought she wasn't about to forgive him.  
  
"Do you know how much your remarks hurt?" She replied looking up to him. Harry noticed tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know Ginny. I didn't mean any of them. I was just so angry at Malfoy for what he did. I wanted to kill him...& so that's why maybe when you stopped me I screamed at you. I am really sorry Ginny."  
  
"Murder is not the solution Harry. I was only saving your back."  
  
Harry remained silent.  
  
"Its ok Harry, you're forgiven. Just don't say anything like that again."  
  
Harry smiled, "I promise I won't. So... do you need any help?"  
  
"Potions if you can help."  
  
"Oh." Harry smiled sheepishly. "I guess I will bring my homework & do it then."  
  
Ginny smiled as Harry left. Everything was back to normal...for now.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"Ok, everyone. Tonight's the last night. Tomorrow we will be playing against the Slytherins. So make the best of this time." Harry said leading the quiddtch team to the pitch for practice.  
  
Practice was going fine, & Harry had his eyes inspecting the pitch...but not for the snitch...rather for a red-haired female who was flying around the pitch as gracefully as a bird.  
  
Harry watched Ginny as she practiced. She looked beautiful. Her hair braided with a few loose strands caressing the wind. Her face was determined & she managed to throw the quaffle through the hoops almost every time...and that was when Ron had his defences on "red alert".  
  
"HARRY!!" Someone screamed in his ear.  
  
Harry looked to see Ron looking at him awkwardly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron simply pointed to the side of his head. Harry turned to see the snitch inches from him.  
  
"It was there all the while...apparently you were not. What's wrong with you mate? If you continued like this we will never be able to win O-High-And- Mighty-Captain-Who-Ordered-Us-To-Win" Ron said smirking & was off in a blink.  
  
'What is wrong with me? I was staring at Ginny the whole while. If I continue like this tomorrow, we are doomed. This has gotta stop.' Harry thought packing up the quidditch stuff after practice.  
  
'Yup! It has gotta stop.'  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"Welcome all to the first Quidditch match of the year! Seamus Finnigan at your service. The match between Gryffindor & Slytherin is going to be interesting so don't leave you seats!"  
  
"And here are the two teams Gryffindor"—there was a large cheer heard from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff which drowned out the boos from Slytherin –"and Slytherin" cheers were heard from Slytherin.  
  
"Here goes the whistle & the game begins. Ginny Weasley, in possession of the quaffle, passes on to Earl, to Creevey to Weasley again, to Earl, to...to...to...where the hell is the quaffle?"  
  
"Mr. Finnigan!" McGonagall scolded.  
  
"Sorry professor. Ok folks Gryffindor in possession f the quaffle. Ginny Weasley sweeps her way to the Slytherins side, she is aiming for the left hoop, the keeper moves & she shoots...right. And Gryffindor scores, a very good tactic by Ms. Weasley. Gryffindor 10-0."  
  
"Slytherin in possession of the quaffle. A bludger by Thomas, Captain White drops the quaffle. Weasley in possession, she makes her way through the pitch once more & she shoots. GRYFFINDOR SCORES. 20-0"  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
********** SOMEWHERE DURING THE GAME **********  
  
"The Gryffindors call for a time-out" Seamus announced.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU WERE UNABLE TO STOP THE QUAFFLE COMING DIRECTLY AT YOU "THREE TIMES"" Ginny screamed at her brother.  
  
"I was protecting you. Slytherins are sneaky, they can do anything"  
  
"For your information, I played last year too. Nothing happened. And keep you eyes on the Quaffle, "NOT" on me! And if you didn't listen, I will tell mum that you sneaked into one of the Order meetings last summer." With that, Ginny stormed off to the pitch leaving Ron bewildered.  
  
The match went on peacefully after that. Gryffindor were 180-50, one due to Ron's excellent keeping & two because of Ginny's skills.  
  
Sometime later, Harry spotted the snitch & raced towards it. Malfoy saw it too & raced towards it but was not able to beat Harry on his Firebolt.  
  
Harry closed his hand around the snitch & landed safely on the ground.  
  
"HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS." Seamus announced.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
Nevertheless, someone was furious. White took the bat from his fellow beater Crabbe & shot directed the bludger straight at a Gryffindor player quite high up in the air.  
  
"That'll teach her to stay out of our business. Its because of her we lost."  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Ginny turned to look at Harry when Seamus announced that Gryffindor won. However, when she turned she saw something zooming towards her & felt a sharp pain in her head.  
  
She felt herself slipping of her broom. Everyone was too busy to notice, she heard cheering, a lot of cheering. She felt herself falling fast, then heard her name & saw black.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I was very busy at school. Please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I will try to update.  
  
Thank you for all those who reviewed & enjoyed the story. Hope you like this one too.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Take care.  
  
Bye. 


	4. Grief

Chapter 3: Grief.  
  
Harry raced towards the snitch, blocking out all the sounds, blocking out the world. He got closer to the snitch.  
  
'Just one more....got ya' He thought as his hand closed around the snitch.  
  
"HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS" Seamus announced.  
  
Harry stopped for a brief moment before he was surrounded by his teammates congratulating him.  
  
"GINNY!!" He suddenly heard someone scream, and the ground became very quiet, as he heard a loud thud.  
  
Harry turned around to see what was happening, and as the crowd in front of him cleared, he saw a body on the ground...a very familiar body, with red hair...  
  
"GINNY!!" Harry raced towards her unconscious form, on his broom as Ron accompanied him.  
  
"Ginny...wake up..." Ron tried to shake her awake.  
  
"Ron don't...she might be badly injured" Hermione said, who by that time had arrived at the scene along with Luna.  
  
"But...she's not moving...she...she..." Ron stuttered extremely worried.  
  
"Excuse me...Excuse me..." The professors said shooing the crowd away. "Mr Weasley, please." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"But sir..." Ron tried to reply.  
  
"Come on Ron...let Madam Pomfrey look at her." Harry said trying to pull Ron away.  
  
Ginny was in a very awful condition. Her head had been severely injured and there was blood everywhere. Madam Pomfrey immediately took her to the infirmary as the Head of the Houses tried to maintain order and send the students back to their dormitories.  
  
Harry was still staring at the spot Ginny was. The pure white snow on the ground was covered with Ginny's blood and it looked liked she had lost a lot of blood. He hoped that she was ok, but he had a feeling he was very wrong. He was surprised this has happened...she was always alert at the pitch... Suddenly he wished he could turn back time and catch Ginny instead of the snitch. After falling from as high as she fell, it would be a miracle if someone survived. He was thankful to whoever screamed, or Ginny might have been left like that unnoticed. Ginny was such a good flyer...it was surprising she fell off her broom...  
  
Ginny fell of her broom...Simply fell off!!! No...something was wrong Ginny could not fall off her broom just like that...but then it clicked...someone hit her.  
  
As Harry realised this, he was irked...irked beyond limits. If he just knew who did it...  
  
"Harry...Harry!" Hermione's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Let's go Harry." She said in a barely audible voice.  
  
Harry, at a loss for words, simply followed. Halfway during their trip to their common room, they met Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, can I meet you in my office?" He said, his voice void of any emotion, his blue eyes without their usual twinkle.  
  
The trio simply followed. Once in his office, Dumbledore requested them to sit.  
  
"Miss Weasley's condition is quite critical right now...we might even have to send her to St Mungos if things get worse..." The trio looked up as the headmaster said this.  
  
"Don't worry...that time has not yet come. I believe you would want to know what happened." The trio just nodded.  
  
"After the game, Mr White was, apparently, too angry and envious, that he sent a bludger directly towards Ms. Weasley. As Ms Weasley was not at expecting it, it hit her straight in her head, she lost control and fell. Unfortunately, everyone was too busy cheering to notice...except for Ms. Lovegood, who brought our attention towards her. Mr White has been taken of the quidditch team for assaulting a fellow player and has been suspended from school for two months..." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"THAT'S IT!! SUSPENSION...HE ALMOST KILLED...NO LET ME REPHRASE THAT HE DID KILL MY SISTER...and YOU JUST SUSPEND HIM..." Ron bellowed.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione interrupted.  
  
"EXPEL HIM!! THAT'S WHAT HE DESERVES!!"  
  
"Ron...stop!" Hermione tried again.  
  
Harry was very angry with the headmaster too but he tried to control himself. He gripped Ron by the arm who was about to launch at the headmaster and moved towards the exit.  
  
"We would just like to see Ginny now, Sir. Excuse us." Harry said coldly  
  
"Yes surely do," the Headmaster said calmly, "I will inform the people concerned about the incident," He finished as the trio disappeared from the office, for the infirmary.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
The trio arrived at the infirmary where the whole Gryffindor team was present. They made their way through the crowd, to notice Madam Pomfrey working urgently on Ginny. The trio moved a little closer to see Ginny. Her head was covered in bandages and she was barely recognisable. Hermione gasped at the scene.  
  
"Ahh...Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter...Mr Weasley..." Madam Pomfrey said as she saw them.  
  
"How-w...How is she?" Ron said looking at the still form of Ginny.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey shooed out the rest of the team before returning to them.  
  
"I advise you three sit down." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
The three looked at her, each expecting the worse but obeyed.  
  
"She hurt her head very badly," she continued, "The bludger first, and then she fell down head first. Her head injury is quite severe...and when she will regain consciousness...its impossible to say. If her condition deteriorates, we will have to send her to St Mungos. She has also broken a few bones, but that has been taken care of. I have a feeling she might need to be transferred to St Mungos...but I hope the time never comes. She might have suffered from memory loss but we can't say until she comes back. I am sorry to say...but it's almost impossible for her to survive. I am sorry." Saying that she left leaving the three alone with Ginny.  
  
Hermione was crying by now and the boys were sitting emotionless. Well...not entirely...both were thinking along the same lines...using the killing curse on White. Harry was seeing red. All of a sudden, as if under the imperious curse, he got up and left the infirmary in search of White.  
  
Ron did the same thing a few minutes later while Hermione followed the boys trying to prevent them from committing a murder.  
  
Harry was near the Hogwarts main gates when he saw White, laughing with his fellow members. Harry approached him, and presented him with a punch on his nose, thereby cracking it. Harry continued to assault White, but when his friends retaliated, Ron, who had arrived then, joined in the fight. Wands forgotten, the teenagers fought to death, until the professors separated them. Harry and Ron were bleeding and bruised by then, and even though they hadn't finished their mission, they had at least injured White very badly. In the end, both of them had lost a hundred points each for Gryffindor and had landed themselves with a week of detention.  
  
The Weasley clan arrived that night, with Mrs Weasley hysterical, and all the others looking grave. No words were required between them, as all of them knew what was coming. They were all silently wishing they had faced Voldemort instead of hearing these news. But no matter how badly they wished, no matter how hard they tried...they were not able to change the truth.  
  
Ginny Weasley...the light of their eyes...might never see daylight again...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Christmas was in two weeks, yet there was no sign of the Christmas spirit between the Weasleys. None of them wanted to leave, yet the next day, they had to. Ron was miserable, Harry was not far behind and Hermione...she was in hysterics. They were sitting in the infirmary in complete silence, when Ron said,  
  
"I wish I hadn't listened to her...I wish I had kept an eye on her..."  
  
Harry agreed with Ron on that. He wished he had seen her falling instead of the snitch. He looked at Ginny's still form, she was not your typical girl, she was more of a tomboy. She didn't care what people thought of her, she did what she pleased...brave, determined, funny...that's what she was...yet now she looked helpless.  
  
Over the next two week, the three returned to classes. Harry and Ron would finish of their detentions, and then Ron and Hermione were off to patrolling again. None of them wanted to leave Ginny, so when Ron and Harry were in detention, Hermione would be by Ginny's side and when Ron and Hermione left, Harry would take her place.  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and Ron and Hermione were off to patrolling. Harry was sitting by Ginny's side, looking at her. She was still covered in bandages, and Harry wished she would just come back. Harry was worried for Ginny; he realised how close they had become. Ever since they got to know each other, he stopped having nightmares; he had cooled down and did not get so angry anymore. She was the closest friend he had now...even closer than Ron and Hermione...and he had lost her...just like Sirius.  
  
"I sometimes feel she will simply get up now and say it was all a joke," Ron said sitting next to Harry, bringing him back to earth.  
  
"Don't lose hope Ron..." Hermione started but was interrupted.  
  
"There is no hope left Hermione...look at her...it's been two weeks," Ron said. "You know, this Christmas I don't want any presents...I just want Ginny back..."  
  
Hermione kept a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Come on...its past curfew..." She said hesitantly getting up.  
  
The boys did the same, the three leaving the infirmary with a heavy heart. On his way to his dormitory, Harry contemplated on Ron's words and realised how close they were to his wishes...he did not want anything this Christmas...he just wanted Ginny back...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
You know what to do, please Review.  
  
More Reviews, the sooner I will try to update.  
  
Bye. 


	5. Upside Down

Chapter: 4 Upside Down.  
  
Harry woke up the next day due to the blinding light streaming through the window.  
  
"Merry Christmas," a voice that belonged to Dean said.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Seamus added.  
  
"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Harry said getting of the bed.  
  
'Definitely merry,' Harry thought dryly.  
  
The two boys just looked at him, before heading down for the common room.  
  
It was Christmas, people were supposed to be happy...Harry on the other hand lacked that spirit. He could not get Ginny out of his mind; she was not supposed to be in the infirmary. He left the boys dormitory, heading for the bathroom, took a shower, & returned to find Ron up, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry," Ron said, without any cheer.  
  
"You too, Ron." Harry replied. "Let's go down, breakfast will be starting."  
  
The two boys headed down to the common room to meet Neville & Hermione. Together all four headed for the great hall for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, all four & Luna headed to the infirmary, to visit Ginny.  
  
"Happy Christmas Ginny...I never thought I would see you like this." Ron whispered to the sleeping form of Ginny, whilst taking a seat near her bed. Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Happy Christmas Ginny," Harry also said staring at her as though it will cause her to wake up...but Ginny did not wake up.  
  
Christmas went & it was approaching New Year's, yet Ginny remained as she was, dead to the world. Her condition had not deteriorated though & everyone took that as a good sign. Even then, all were still worried...for all they knew Ginny might never wake up again.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
It was New Years Eve & the Weasleys, Harry, Neville, Luna & Hermione were gathered in the infirmary. The former had permission from Dumbledore to stay for the New Year. One would think that with eleven people in the same room, it would be full of laughter & will be cheerful...yet you could easily hear a pin drop in the room.  
  
"Oh dear Ginny, please wake up," Molly Weasley prayed tears running down her face as her husband tried to comfort her.  
  
"She's going to be ok, Mrs Weasley...she will be fine," Hermione said trying to convince herself more than the older woman.  
  
Mrs Weasley broke down into sobs at that while the rest of tried to console her. However, it was not long before their attention was turned towards a feeble voice.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Ginny found herself standing in a cold, dark graveyard. It appeared as if she was in the middle of a fight. There were bodies strewn across everywhere, & curses were thrown left & right. Ginny recognised some of the people as aurors. She recognised some Order members as well; Remus, Kingsley to mention a few & she also recognised the cloaked enemies as Death Eaters. Before she could figure out where she was, a voice shouted behind her,  
  
"GINNY! WATCH YOUR BACK!"  
  
She turned around just in time to duck a jet of green light, but another curse caught her splitting her leg open causing her to roll over to a covered spot in the corner.  
  
'Ok,' she thought, 'I am in the middle of a deadly fight, with no idea how I got here, people can see me, & curses can affect me...so first thing is first,"  
  
She reached for her wand but soon realised she did not have it. She scoured herself to make sure she did not put it out of the usual place, but she did not find it at all.  
  
'NO WAND!' she thought panicked, 'but how & why am I here then...?'  
  
She looked down at her wound, it was bleeding badly.  
  
'Funny, it doesn't hurt a bit,' she thought.  
  
Just then from the corner of her eyes she saw Harry, wand raised at someone, & talking furiously. She looked at his opponent, & immediately identified the ugly creature as Voldemort. She saw Harry's wand release green sparks aimed for Voldemort, when he was not ready. The curse hit Voldemort in the chest & he fell down lifeless, but Ginny had seen that before he fell he shot back the same curse at Harry.  
  
"HARRY!!" She yelled racing to him, & just in time before the curse could hit Harry, she jumped in front of him taking the full effect of the curse. She felt herself falling down a great height, as if from a cliff before she hit the ground.  
  
She could hear sobbing in the distance, & her head ached a lot. She did not have the power to move or open her eyes. Slowly the sobbing became clearer & she could hear voices in the distances. She managed to pry open her eyes only to find herself in white surroundings. She noticed people standing at a distance, most of them with red hair & a woman with red hair crying. She tried to call out, but did not have enough energy to do so. Finally, after many unsuccessful tries, she managed to croak in a very feeble voice,  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Immediately she was surrounded by eleven people all looking hopeful & relieved. She tried to get up but was stopped by many hands.  
  
"Ginny...oh my baby..." Molly Weasley sobbed hugging Ginny,  
  
"Mum..." Ginny tried.  
  
"I thought I lost you...oh Ginny...I am so relieved..."  
  
"Mum where am I?"  
  
"In the infirmary." A red haired individual answered, one whom she realised as Bill through her blurred vision.  
  
"What happened?" She managed to say.  
  
"Don't you...rem...remember?" A slightly shaky Hermione asked her.  
  
"I remember a smack & blacking out." Ginny replied.  
  
"You were hit by a bludger Ginny," A person she identified as Ron said with a scowl on is face. "You were out cold for about three weeks."  
  
"Are you ok dear?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yes, mum. Just a severe headache." Ginny said holding her head.  
  
"Out of the way, come on make way please," She heard Madam Pomfrey said in her all too authoritive voice, "Good to see you up Ginny, you gave us all quite a scare. Here this is a sleeping draught, with some headache remedy. Drink it up now." She finished making sure Ginny drank it all & making her comfortable in her bed.  
  
"Don't you think she has slept enough?" Ron asked but closed his mouth at the glare from his mother.  
  
Mrs Weasley hugged Ginny for a last time.  
  
"Take rest dear, we will see you in the morning. I am so glad you are back." Molly said shooing everyone out.  
  
As silence fell in the room, Ginny found her eyelids drooping & before long, she was overtaken by a dreamless sleep.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
On New Year's Day, eleven smiling faces entered the infirmary, heading for Ginny Weasley's bed. Ginny looked quite good for someone who was dead to the world for about three weeks; & at the moment, she was finishing her breakfast. Mrs Weasley started fussing over Ginny, as soon as she was by her side, & did not stop until she was sure the young girl was comfortable. Ginny sat leaning against the headboard, smiling feebly at her family & friends.  
  
"Thank Merlin, you are back Ginny. We really thought we lost you." Ron was the first one to speak.  
  
"I am fine Ron," Ginny said smiling, "Care to fill me in?" she asked.  
  
The eleven visitors explained the whole story to Ginny, from the quidditch match to the present & filled her on everything else she had missed. After sometime, other people also came to visit her, Remus, Tonks, Professor Garry to mention a few. Ginny felt better with each passing moment & was happy she was surrounded by friends & family at this moment.  
  
Near to the evening, only some of the people remained, & that included the Weasleys, Harry, Remus, Hermione, Tonks, Luna & Neville. Ginny wanted her family to stay for a few days, but knew they had to leave that night. Presently, they were having a warm conversation.  
  
"I am glad you're back Ginny, we were all really worried." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I told you slytherins were sneaky." Ron piped in.  
  
"That reminds me," Mrs Weasley said, "Ginny you are not going to play anymore quidditch."  
  
Ginny looked at her mother in horror, as the others, mainly the Weasleys, agreed with Molly.  
  
"Mum! Not play quidditch? You're kidding right?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"No Ginny, I am very serious." Mrs Weasley said sternly, "Harry, take her off the team."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, sure that he would support her but he simply obliged to her mother's request.  
  
"Harry?!!" Ginny asked horrified.  
  
"She is right Gin," Harry said, "Its too dangerous for you to play."  
  
"But it could've happened to anyone, so does that mean no one will play?" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"We are not concerned with anyone Ginny. It's about you, & after what happened, you are not playing." Mrs Weasley said.  
  
"Molly, I think that's too harsh..." Tonks started but was cut off.  
  
"She is my daughter Tonks, & I forbid her to play." Molly said angrily.  
  
"That doesn't mean..." Remus said, but was again cut off.  
  
"I won't allow her to play, & that's final." Mrs Weasley said.  
  
"That's not fair mum!!" Ginny said.  
  
"No arguments." Molly said, signalling the end of the conversation.  
  
"Now you rest," she said in a much gentler tone. "We're leaving, we'll see you soon. Ok. Good night." She finished placing a kiss on Ginny's forehead.  
  
Ginny saw everyone leave. The last person to leave was Harry but before he left, he turned towards Ginny & said,  
  
"It's for your own good Ginny."  
  
Ginny fumed but closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do about it tonight, & so she slept waiting for the morning.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Ginny was allowed to leave the infirmary two days later; she was now completely healed. There were still a few more days left for the end of the holidays & during these days Ginny was struggling to finish off her pending work. Right now, she was sitting in the common room, with her Defence against the Dark Arts work, & Harry by her side reading.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked while working on an essay on patronuses.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry asked looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
"You really aren't serious about kicking me off the team, are you?" She said looking at him.  
  
Harry closed his book, set it on the table & looked at Ginny.  
  
"Yes I am." He said flatly.  
  
"But you can't!" Ginny said in defence.  
  
"I can Ginny. I am the captain." Harry said, his face emotionless.  
  
"But I am a very good chaser...you said so yourself." Ginny said now angry.  
  
"I will find another one. As I said before, YOU will not be playing." Harry said, raising his voice & emphasising on "you".  
  
"But..." Ginny started angrily but was cut off by an equally angry Harry.  
  
"NO! GINNY NO! I HAVE SAID IT BEFORE & I SAY IT AGAIN, YOU WILL NOT BE PLAYING. END OF STORY. YOU ARE OFF THE TEAM. AND DON'T REPEAT THIS CONVERSATION WITH ME AGAIN, BECAUSE NOTHING YOU SAY WILL MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND." Saying that Harry stormed out of the common room leaving the audience in shock, & Ginny extremely angry & frustrated.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
It was the last day of the holidays, & the Common room was bustling with student. Harry, Ron & Hermione entered the common room, the last day of the holidays, and to their luck found Ginny sitting in one of the armchairs, engrossed in a book. They plopped down beside her.  
  
"Ginny..." Harry started cautiously.  
  
She was still mad at him for kicking her off the team, and the last thing he wanted was to irk her before she heard him out.  
  
"What now, Harry? I thought you made it clear last time that you didn't want me on the team." Ginny said, without looking up. The iciness in her voice made him wince.  
  
"Ginny...I...listen Ginny, I am sorry..." Before Harry could complete, Ron spoke up angrily,  
  
"Stop being stubborn Ginny, Harry you don't need to apologise, what you did is right."  
  
"Bet you liked that didn't you Ron," Ginny looked up from her book towards Ron, her anger evident on her face, "When will you accept that I can take care of myself. You won't always be there to protect me!"  
  
"Harry DID do the right thing..." Hermione spoke up but Ginny interrupted.  
  
"No he didn't, I don't know why everyone is making such a big fuss about it. I was just hit by a bludger for Merlin's sake." Ginny said exasperatedly, getting p to leave for her dormitory.  
  
"You were injured badly Ginny." Hermione interjected.  
  
"I don't see why that's a big deal. Harry got injured in at least one quidditch game every year since I have been here, no one kicked him out of the team." She said looking angrily at Hermione.  
  
"Maybe that's because I am can take care of myself and..." Harry said in a slightly raised voice but before he could finish, Ginny spun around to face him, her wand levelled with his face.  
  
"Just because I didn't fight off Voldemort or a basilisk or didn't perform heroic acts like you, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself," She said in a dangerously low voice, "Remember Potter, don't underestimate me, it was I who opened the Chamber of Secrets...true I wasn't in my right mind...but I did it nonetheless." She finished.  
  
Harry was startled at the anger and power Ginny emanated and at what Ginny said. Harry even saw Ginny's eyes flash and turn red for a brief moment but long enough that he could catch it. Ginny pocketed her wand, and glaring at the three left the Gryffindor tower, leaving the trio shook up at what she just said.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Ginny walked out to the Hogwarts Grounds & sat down by the lake. She was just hit by a bludger, hurt during a game, was unconscious for three weeks & her whole world turned upside down. She thought about why everyone was making such a big deal about her getting hurt. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice the figure silently approaching her from behind...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: Thank you for you reviews. I appreciate it.  
  
Olivia (): I am glad you like the story. I don't intend to kill Ginny off YET, but I don't know if I will do it, depends on how it fits in the story. I wasn't actually considering killing her, but now I will keep it as a possibility. Thank you for your suggestions. I will write something about Ginny's feelings eventually, & I will keep your suggestions in mind. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
  
maria(): I don't think this chapter will make you feel better, but I will try to post one that will. I am glad you like the story.  
  
Please Review. Reviews keep me going.  
  
Take care.  
  
Bye. 


	6. Struggle

Chapter 5: Struggle  
  
"Ginny?" A voice called behind the red-haired girl bringing her out of her reverie.  
  
She turned around immediately, wand aimed at whoever was behind her, ready to attack with a stunning spell. However, all she saw was a balding red- haired man, arms raised up in defence, a smile plastered on his face and pride in his eyes, standing behind her. She kept her wand in her robes and turned around to face the lake once again.  
  
"Hi Dad." She said plainly, but boiling with rage beneath her hard exterior.  
  
"Hello Ginny...how are you dear?" Arthur Weasley said, sitting by his daughter scrutinizing her keenly.  
  
"Good dad," she said sighing, "Better than before." She finished smiling.  
  
"So how are you and others?" She asked.  
  
"They're ok Ginny." Arthur replied eyeing her warily. "You're upset Ginny, I can tell."  
  
"I am fine dad. Why would I be upset?" She said smiling.  
  
She was old enough to be responsible for her problems. Besides, her parents had enough problems of their own to deal with hers.  
  
"You are my daughter Ginny,"  
  
"I am fine, I am not upset."  
  
"Don't lie to me Ginny," Arthur said with a frown.  
  
"You know I wouldn't think any less of you." He added in a gentler voice later.  
  
Ginny stayed silent for sometime, before sighing and answering her father,  
  
"Dad...what will you do if I die tomorrow?"  
  
"Ginny what..."Arthur tried to reply but was cut off.  
  
"What will you dad?" Ginny repeated, her gaze still fixed at the lake.  
  
"I don't know...I..."  
  
"Are you going to bring me back to life?" She asked, looking at Arthur for the first time.  
  
Arthur knew where this was leading,  
  
"Ginny is this..."  
  
"There is a war coming up dad," Ginny interrupted returning her gaze to the lake, "you know it too...and you know it will be...disastrous...What if...what if...some of you die during the war...or are lost...what will happen then? Will the world stop spinning? Will the sun not rise?"  
  
"Everything will the same Ginny...nothing will change," Arthur said now looking out at the river, "people will continue..."  
  
"And I will have to continue too...who will be there to protect me dad? Are you going to come back from the dead?"  
  
Arthur just stared at his daughter as she spoke.  
  
"If something happens to you, I will be left alone. I will have to survive, no one will be there to help me, I will have to learn to live...but how will I do it, dad? How will I do it if you don't give me the chance?"  
  
Arthur Weasley was at a loss of words as his daughter continued,  
  
"Quidditch is just a game, you always get hurt in a game...remember you used to tell me that. If you want to play then learn to cope with injuries...remember?"  
  
Arthur simply nodded.  
  
"Then why can't you accept that I got hurt while playing a game." She looked at her father for a brief moment before turning back to the lake.  
  
"We are just...afraid to...lose you. You are still our little girl, you know." Arthur replied also turning towards the lake.  
  
"I know dad, and I always be. But I do have a life, and I must be given a chance to live it. When I started to walk, I must've fallen down...sometimes harder than the others, and must've hurt myself often?"  
  
Arthur nodded.  
  
"But you didn't keep me trapped in, did you? You let me stand up again."  
  
Arthur nodded in affirmative.  
  
"That's why I can run today dad...just because you let me stand up and walk then." Ginny said looking at her father, who turned towards her, with moist eyes. She continued,  
  
"If I don't get a chance to live right now...with all of you around, then I will never be able to face the world alone later...when—not if—when all of you are gone..."  
  
"Dad, during the war...when all of you are fighting out there, I don't want to be locked up in the house safely, I want to be fighting out there, fighting against the evil, fighting by your side. You may never know dad...I might be safer out there fighting, than I will be safer locked up in home..."  
  
Arthur simply stared at his daughter, pride evident in his eyes. His daughter had grown up too soon...a lot sooner than she was supposed to...she accepted truths that most elders denied...he didn't want that...but he was proud...proud at her strength, her bravery...her wisdom. She was always closer to him, and he loved her the most, but today she had outdone herself...she had something no one else, not even Dumbledore was able to do...she had made him see the reality clearly, told him the extent of the situation. He knew it was a dangerous road ahead, and there will be many losses, but she made him realise how dangerous it was...that no matter how much they try, they will just be destroying the lives of their loved ones by overprotecting them...that all of the people needed a chance to live today...to prepare for tomorrow.  
  
Arthur looked at his daughter, before enveloping her in a hug.  
  
"I'll try to make Molly understand..." He whispered to her.  
  
"Thanks dad...thanks a lot...for understanding." Ginny said.  
  
Arthur released her from the hug, looking at her, proud at his daughter for being so brave and wise, before he said,  
  
"Its getting late now...go and rest...everything will turn back to normal," He said kissing her forehead, "Goodnight princess."  
  
"Goodnight Daddy." Ginny replied, before giving her father one more hug and returned to her dormitory, hoping that as her father said, things would return to normal...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
School started, and everyone was once again busy in their work. Ginny worked hard because she had missed quite a lot of classes, and the NEWTS already stressed her. She didn't see Harry, Ron or Hermione after the incident, since she hardly went into the common room now, and was busy with school work or had her nose buried in a book.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was having a tough time. After what she had said to him the other day, he was disturbed. However, that was not the reason he was standing in front of the Defence against the Dark Arts class, waiting for Ginny. Over the past two weeks, ever since that night in the common room, Harry had hardly seen Ginny. She would return late to the common room, often skipped her meals and completely engrossed herself in her studies. To put it bluntly, Harry missed her...he missed their late night conversations, their silly jokes, her advices, her anecdotes about her childhood, but most of all her presence. With Ginny, Harry found himself opening up; he shared his secrets with her, his hopes, fears...he could even talk about Sirius' death to her with ease. He could share anything with her; from his childhood to his nightmares...with her he felt normal, happy, content...even the nightmares had stopped haunting him until...  
  
Until she was propelled to the infirmary...until, she stopped talking to him. Harry was distraught during that time. He could not bear to see her hurt, to see her lying on a bed lifeless while she should have be making a snowman outside. When she woke up, Harry felt joy course through him. She was alive and well, he did not want anything else. When Mrs Weasley had told him to take her off the team, he had gladly agreed; she should not play in the team, it was too dangerous for her. She, however, had a different opinion. Harry didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of it, he was just protecting her; but she did not understand that. She had stopped talking to him after that, so now he was here waiting for her, hoping she would let him explain, hoping she would understand.  
  
Harry returned to earth when he heard the shuffling of students heading for the next class. He searched through the crowd and quickly found his target, a red haired girl. He headed towards her and once there, he grabbed Ginny and took her into a quiet corner, a bit harshly.  
  
"Get your hands off me Potter!" Ginny spat.  
  
"Ginny, why are you doing this? What happened?" Harry asked irritably.  
  
"Why am I doing this? What happened?" Ginny repeated mocking him, "What don't you ask those questions to yourself Potter?"  
  
"I took you off your team for your own good." Harry replied firmly.  
  
"I know what's good for me Potter; I don't need anyone to tell me that. Besides, how would you know what's good for me?" Ginny replied angrily, trying to shove past Harry.  
  
"I know about a lot of things," Harry said losing his temper, and blocking her way.  
  
"Really? And you thought you would rule me with that." Ginny replied mockingly looking up to him, "No matter what Harry, I won't listen to you, and I won't back down."  
  
"You don't understand Ginny, do? You don't understand why I am doing this? You don't see the pressure I am in, do you?" Harry said looking at her angrily.  
  
"We are all under a lot of pressure, Potter. All of us have lives." Ginny replied.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Well, I don't see Voldemort coming after you. I am the one he's after, I am the one who fights him every time, I am the one who faces him, I am the one who had to fight death all the time. I don't see you doing it." Harry finished irked.  
  
Ginny's head was bent low, she was quiet. Harry calmed down, maybe she would understand now, maybe she will agree...but what happened next was completely unexpected.  
  
"Who do you think you are Potter?" Ginny asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"What?" Harry replied shocked.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Ginny repeated, anger evident on her face. Harry even noticed, her brown eyes were stony with a tint of red in them.  
  
"Gin..." He tried to say but was interrupted.  
  
"You think you are great don't you. So what if you fought You-Know-Who? It does not give you the right to rule everyone. You are not the only one fighting him Potter, everyone is. I don't recall you being in Diagon Alley last week when You-Know-Who attacked; I don't recall you being present at the muggle street he attacked a month ago. If he is after you then why did he attack there, why didn't he simply finish you off during the summer? YOU don't get it Potter, he is not after you. He is after power, after innocents. You are a mere human Potter, a mere sixteen-year-old boy in school. You are an ordinary human being, just like the rest of us. You don't even know what they discuss in the Order; how can you say you know a lot of things? How can you rule lives when you are just like all of us?"  
  
Harry stared at what Ginny had just said but another voice reached his ears before he could reply.  
  
"So Potter and Weasley meeting in a lonely corridor, should I take off points for snogging in a corridor when you should be in class?" Malfoy's voice came from behind Ginny.  
  
Harry looked up from Ginny to Malfoy, his anger returning.  
  
'You have a very bad timing Malfoy' Ginny thought as her hands curled into fists.  
  
She could feel Malfoy behind her and knew that if she moved one-step back she would bump into him.  
  
"Or may be," Malfoy continued with a smug face, "Potter and Weasley are having a fight...told you Weasel I was better..."  
  
Before Malfoy could complete his sentence, Ginny turned around and punched him, breaking his nose. She immediately took out her wand and performed the furnunculus curse on Malfoy and his cronies.  
  
"Stay out of my way Malfoy," she said her wand aimed at him, "next time it will not be JUST a furnunculus curse."  
  
"You to Potter," She turned towards Harry, who noticed that her eyes were red, "Watch out!"  
  
Saying that, she walked away, leaving Harry standing in the corridor staring at her in shock, as Malfoy was led to the infirmary by his cronies.  
  
Ginny's words rang in ears, ordinary human being, a mere human, an ordinary sixteen-year-old boy. No one ever said that to him before, not even Ron or Hermione; true Ron and Hermione did not think of him as the boy-who-lived, but they sometime treated him as if he was a hero. Ginny did not; she called him normal, just like others, and his heart swelled at that. He always wanted to be called that, and now when he was called that, he was not happy...the reason:  
  
Ginny Weasley was now even madder at him than before...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
The next two weeks or so passed without any big event. Ginny hardly saw Harry after that day in the corridor, and she busied herself in her work again. Harry, on the other hand, thought about Ginny constantly, about what she had said, and the more she thought about it, the more he wanted Ginny to talk to him again, to be there by his side. Yet, he saw very less of Ginny.  
  
It was Friday night, and the trio was sitting in the common room. Hermione was studying as usual, Ron was trying to complete his potions work; it was really a miracle he passed the potions OWL, and Harry was staring at his homework while thinking about Ginny.  
  
A tapping at the window brought Harry back to reality. He turned towards the window to see Errol with a letter tried to its leg. Ron opened the window, expecting the letter to be for him, but Errol simply flew towards Harry, crashed into his homework, delivered the letter, accepted a treat and flew back to where it arrived from, but not before crashing into the wall on its way back.  
  
Harry looked at the letter, with Ron recognising the writing on it,  
  
"Hey, that's from mum. Wonder what's wrong, open it Harry." Ron said looking at Harry.  
  
Harry opened the letter and read it in shock. He could not believe his eyes. Hermione noticed his shock and said,  
  
"What's wrong Harry? What's in it?" She asked curious and concerned.  
  
Harry reread to confirm what he read was correct before putting the letter in his pocket.  
  
"Nothing. Everything is fine. Just wishing well." Harry lied, and left for his dormitory.  
  
In reality, everything was far from being right, or so he thought.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
The next morning Harry woke up early, and shook Ron awake, who grumpily headed for the washroom. It was quidditch practice today and they could not afford to be late. Before leaving to start the day, Harry scribbled a quick note, and sent it to its destination via Hedwig, in the owlery.  
  
Ginny was sitting on the Gryffindor table when the owl post arrived. She, not expecting any post, was surprised when Hedwig dropped a note in her lap. Ginny quickly read the note.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Please come to the quidditch practice. Meet the team in the changing room.  
It is important.  
  
Harry.  
  
Ginny looked up the table at Harry, who mouthed a please, before returning to his breakfast. Ginny wondered what he wanted.  
  
'Probably wants me to attend the tryouts. Well might as well wait till its time.' She thought before continuing her breakfast.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Ginny made her way to the changing rooms after breakfast, and found the whole team gathered there.  
  
"What are YOU doing here? You are off the team, remember." Ron said, as soon as he saw Ginny.  
  
"I called her here, Ron." Harry said from behind her.  
  
"What Har..." Ron started before Harry cut him off with a "Later."  
  
"Good you're here," Harry started as the whole team settled down. "We did a good job against Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Now we have to defeat Ravenclaw to get a chance for the cup again this year. The Ravenclaw team is quite good, and we need to practice hard to beat them, but before I review the strategies with you, I would like to welcome back our star chaser, Ginny Weasley."  
  
The Gryffindor team cheered, except for Ron and a distinguished "WHAT?!" was heard from him, as Ginny stared at Harry, who stared back with a not-so- happy face...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I am glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too.  
  
jenny (): You will get the answer to that very soon.  
  
mary-v: Don't worry it has got nothing to do with phoenixes.  
  
Jim: I like you idea of curses. I wasn't able to put it in this chapter, but I made Ginny curse Malfoy. I will try to put it in the upcoming chapter. As for the showdown with the parents it wasn't fitting, so maybe later. I will keep it in mind. I don't know about letting her obliterating herself form the trio's memory, but I will see.  
  
Thank you again for you reviews. Keep them coming.  
  
My exams are finished and I have about a 20-day break before my finals start, so I will try to update sooner, but then again, it all depends on the number of reviews I get.  
  
Till next time, take care,  
  
Bye. 


	7. Discoveries

Chapter 6: Discoveries.  
  
"Ginny is back on the team." Harry repeated looking at Ron, appearing very displeased.  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING MATE!!!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Later Ron." Harry said, looking at him. "Let's not waste time; out to the pitch." Harry ordered the team.  
  
"Harry, you..." Ron started but was interrupted.  
  
"Later...I promise." Harry said, before turning towards Ginny, "I want you and Ron here after the practice." He finished, rather coldly and left for the pitch.  
  
Practice went well, unless you count Ron letting the Quaffle through almost all the time, having the team shout at him because he was still fuming about what happened.  
  
Ginny, on the other hand, appeared quite pleased. She had convinced her parents to give her a little freedom, and that was a big thing considering how protective her parents were of her.  
  
The practice finished and the team headed into the locker rooms. As the rest of the team filed out, Harry, Ginny and Ron met up as decided.  
  
"Now what..." Ron started to say but Harry answered before he could finish.  
  
"The letter from your mum. She told me to put her back on the team." Harry said angrily, glaring at Ginny.  
  
"WHAT?!!! MUM!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
He turned towards Ginny and yelled at her,  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?"  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASSUME I SAID SOMETHING?" Ginny replied in the same tone.  
  
"BECAUSE MUM WAS THE ONE TO HAVE YOU KICKED OFF THE TEAM."  
  
"MAYBE, SHE CHANGED HER MIND."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT PLAYING. HARRY IS THE TEAM CAPTAIN AND HE DECIDES." Ron said turning towards Harry.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, worried a little that he might take her off the team again. Hence, when Harry said that he will allow her to play because it was Molly's decision, and because they might not get a chaser as good as her, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"But Harry," Ron tried to say.  
  
"I don't like it either Ron, but we have to accept it." Harry said putting an end to the subject.  
  
Ron turned towards Ginny,  
  
"I swear I will find out what you said to mum, and I will make sure she gets you off the team." Saying that he left for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron was lucky Ginny did not curse him because at the same time Harry addressed her,  
  
"So are you happy now?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"Yes, I am." Ginny replied in the same voice.  
  
Silence fell between them for a moment, during which both the teenagers were burning with rage.  
  
"I don't see why you get so upset with me playing?" Ginny asked after five minutes.  
  
"Maybe that's because we don't want you to get hurt." Harry replied furiously.  
  
"What part of 'I won't get hurt' do you not understand?" Ginny replied.  
  
"You got hurt while playing against slytherin."  
  
"That was a foul, and it was after the game."  
  
Harry was at a loss of words. She was right; she didn't get hurt "during the game".  
  
"What? Cat got you tongue." Ginny said mocking him.  
  
"You weren't the one who had to deal with you lying in the hospital wing unconscious."  
  
"No one asked you to deal with it."  
  
"I DO ALL OF THIS BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU!!" Harry yelled. "I JUST WANT TO PROTECT YOU, IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?" Harry said yelling at Ginny.  
  
"You won't always be there to protect me Harry," Ginny said softly.  
  
"NOT IF I CAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"  
  
"But you can't; you can't Harry. Let me live...think about it." Saying that Ginny left, leaving a completely befuddled Harry behind her.  
  
XXXXX   
  
Harry met up with Ginny the next day, as she was going to the library.  
  
"Hi Ginny," He said, a bit nervous.  
  
"Hello." She replied, not looking up to him.  
  
They stayed silent for a while before Harry stopped, also stopping Ginny with him, causing her to look up at him.  
  
"Look Ginny," he said looking at the floor, before looking up at her again, "I am sorry. I was thick, and I know I shouldn't have treated you that way. I really am sorry. It's just that I care for you a lot, and I don't want you to get hurt and..."  
  
"Apology accepted, Harry." Ginny interrupted him, smiling at him.  
  
"Really?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Yes! Although I am glad I didn't have to curse you but I am not so sure about Ron." Ginny said laughing, causing Harry to laugh with her as well.  
  
They began walking towards the library once again.  
  
"You know we all do that because we care for you a lot, and we don't want you to get hurt." Harry said as they entered the library.  
  
"Yes, but you all don't seem to realise that there are times when you can't, when you won't be able to protect me." Ginny replied, dumping her books on a table.  
  
"Dad always told me," she said as they both sat down opening their books, "that if you want to play a game you have to deal with the injuries. And you all have to realise that too." She finished.  
  
"I am sorry Ginny. I was very thick." Harry said.  
  
"It's ok. Although you still are very thick, nothing can change that." Ginny laughed, while Harry looked at her, pretending hurt, before laughing too.  
  
"Would you kindly keep your voices down? This is a library." Madam Pince said from behind them.  
  
"Thank you." She said and walked away when both the teens stopped laughing and started working on their assignments.  
  
"I can't believe it." Ginny said while they were working. "I thought Professor Garry would be kind to us, considering she is an Order member and all," Ginny said the last part in a whisper, "but she seems to be overburdening us with homework. Do the teachers even realise we are also human beings?"  
  
Linda Garry was the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and an old member, that returned from America last summer.  
  
"I don't think so. But considering the fact, Professor Garry and Snape were close; I suppose she got some influence from him." Harry replied, working on his potions homework.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Ginny whispered astonished.  
  
"Don't you know? I supposed everyone knew, even Hermione knows about it." Harry said looking at her.  
  
"What?! No, I don't know." Ginny replied still surprised.  
  
"Professor Garry and Snape dated In Hogwarts and beyond. Then she went to America, and they kind of lost contact. Now she is back. I think she brings out the good in Snape. He used to smile, rarely yes, but he did smile back at Grimmauld Place." Harry finished returning to his work.  
  
"Its surprising considering she's muggle-born." Ginny said.  
  
"And to top it of, she was in Gryffindor and a good friend of my mum." Harry finished.  
  
"Really?" Ginny said surprised and looking at Harry, "How do you know?"  
  
"She told me," Harry said nonchalantly. "Over the summer."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe Snape is not such a bad person as he appears to be." Ginny said before returning to her work.  
  
"Maybe..." Harry said remembering what he saw in Snape's mind during his Occulumency lessons in his fifth year.  
  
They stayed silent for sometime, working on their assignments, until Harry broke the silence,  
  
"Ginny, I missed our talks," he said sincerely, with a small smile.  
  
"Me to Harry, me too." Ginny replied not looking up from her work, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
XXXXX   
  
Ginny lied in bed that night, thinking about her day, as she did every night. She and Harry had started talking again, and though it was not as free as before, Ginny knew it would be in short time. Ginny thought about Harry's apology and smiled. She thought about what Harry had said; he cared for her. Her smile widened at that.  
  
A small thought about Harry, made her mind wander back in time. If Harry had told her that he cared for her three or four years ago, she would blushed so hard that her face would have been redder than her hair. However, she got over her crush with time. By her third year, she had realised that Harry hardly spoke to her, that she hardly knew him. Harry was a stranger to her and she could not possibly love or like someone, she did not know about. When she realised that, she spent more time with her friends, she enjoyed her life even more with one less Harry, and a crush. In her fourth year, she found out what was going on and she took the news calmly. She knew what was about to happen, she knew that the world would never be the same again. Nevertheless, the news did not make her give up her life, she enjoyed her fourth year at school, pulling pranks, laughing, joking, possibly even more and dating. She started talking to Harry though not as much as Ron or Hermione, but they were not strangers anymore...and she felt closer to Harry, when they all battled the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. When Sirius died, Ginny felt sympathetic towards Harry. Not only was Sirius a great person, but he was also Harry's godfather, whom Harry met in his third year (Ginny's second year), and knew for only two years.  
  
Now in Ginny's fifth year, she and Harry had become good friends. They talked from anything to everything, and were very open and honest with each other. Now that she knew him, Harry had made a special place in her heart, and Ginny had a feeling it was more than just as a friend. Ginny cared for Harry a lot; she wanted him to remain safe, to share anything he was troubled with, but most of all she wanted him to share his burden, to enjoy life...to live.  
  
Most of the girls would have loved to be in her shoes, to hang out with the one of the most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts, but Ginny was not one of them. Ginny agreed that Harry was exceptionally handsome, with a strong body, messy hair and emerald-green eyes, but Ginny didn't care what he looked like, it was his personality, what was inside, that mattered to her and Ginny felt, and in her subconscious mind knew, that she loved Harry, not as a friend or a brother, but as something more...  
  
XXXXX   
  
January turned to February, and Harry and Ginny forgot about the fight, returning to their normal selves. During the last few days of January, Ron received a howler from Mrs Weasley, one which instead of apologising to Ginny, made him even madder at her and his mother.  
  
_"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SAY I WAS INSANE? I ALLOWED GINNY TO PLAY FOR A REASON. I DON'T LIKE IT BUT I ACCEPTED IT AND YOU SHOULD TOO. DON'T TROUBLE YOUR SISTER OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE OFF THE TEAM."  
_  
Ginny started laughing as soon as everyone turned their attention back on their breakfast causing Ron to stare at her, get redder than was possible and leave the Great Hall. Harry on the other hand looked somewhere between surprised and scared.  
  
On February 1st during breakfast, Dumbledore announced an upcoming ball on Valentine's Day for fourth years and above, causing squeals and giggles to be erupted throughout the hall. Ron asked Hermione to be his date at that moment exactly, to which she gladly agreed, while Harry thought about whom he should take.  
  
The following weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend especially planned for the ball, as the ball was announced on such short notice. Ginny, Hermione and Luna set off to buy their dress robes, promising Harry, Ron and Neville to meet them at the Three Broomsticks at noon.  
  
The three entered the shop to buy their robes, and were greeted by an elderly lady.  
  
"Hello dears, and how may I help you?" She asked.  
  
"We are looking for dress robes." Hermione answered.  
  
"For the Hogwarts ball?" She asked. "Follow me dears." She said when the three nodded.  
  
When Hermione and Luna were finished with their dress, the woman turned to Ginny.  
  
"Let me see," She said thinking, "Ah! I have just the dress for you."  
  
She left, returning a few minutes later with lime green dress robes in her hands telling Ginny to try them on. Ginny tried on the robes, and gasped looking at her reflection.  
  
The lime green robes looked perfect on her, with little red rubies lining the hem, and sleeves. She walked out of the changing rooms, to hear two gasps.  
  
"Ginny you look beautiful." Hermione said awed.  
  
"Yes Ginny. You have to buy that dress." Luna added.  
  
Ginny looked at the price tag and her smile faded.  
  
Hermione who noticed this asked,  
  
"What is it Ginny?"  
  
"I can't buy this," Ginny said looking up.  
  
"Nonsense. Consider it as a present." She asid eyeing the price tag.  
  
Luna also looked at the tag.  
  
"Ginny don't worry about the price." Luna said, "Consider it a late Christmas present from me."  
  
"And me too." Hermione added.  
  
"From us." Luna added.  
  
"But..." Ginny started but Hermione beat her.  
  
"You are buying that dress Ginny. Now come on we have to meet the others soon." Saying that Hermione left for the counter, the other two following.  
  
XXXXX   
  
While the girls were shopping for their robes, the boys already shopped for theirs, went to Zonkos to gather some prank material, to Honeydukes for sweets, and then headed towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Upon entering the café, they were surrounded by the sweet aroma of butterbeer and the bustling of students. They selected a table near the entrance and placed their orders. They talked about quidditch for a few minutes until Neville saw the girls enter.  
  
"Hey Luna!!!" Neville shouted over the crowd, waving frantically to Luna indicating them to join their table.  
  
The girls moved towards the table, joining the boys, and ordered their butterbeer. They chatted animatedly for a few moments when Hermione asked,  
  
"So Harry, got a date for the ball?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said looking up at her.  
  
Ginny felt a little saddened at this, although she didn't know why.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled, leaving Ginny confused. Ginny looked at the others and everyone glanced at her and smiled.  
  
"Well..." Luna said looking at Ginny and smiling. "Who?"  
  
"Susan Bones." Harry said casually.  
  
Everyone except Harry and Ginny spluttered out their butterbeers, leaving the two confused.  
  
"Why...is...is something wrong with her?" Harry asked looking at his audience.  
  
"No...No...Harry. She is very good in fact." Neville said, forcing a smile.  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment, unconvinced but then said,  
  
"I don't know...I don't really know her that well, but she was a DA member, so I asked her. Better her than Pansy Parkinson." Harry said sipping his butterbeer, as the others nodded.  
  
However, a second later, when Harry was not looking, Hermione turned to Luna and mouthed "Susan Bones?" while Luna on shrugged in response.  
  
Unbeknownst to them both, Ginny noticed the exchange, and she instantly knew what it was about. They thought Harry had asked her. She snorted silently. Harry and her? Ridiculous. They were just friends, and Harry would never think of her as more than a friend. Nevertheless, as she thought that she felt she was lying to herself and felt a little disheartened at the fact that Harry would think of her as more than a friend.  
  
She shook her head clear of her thoughts, and rejoined the merry conversation sipping her butterbeer.  
  
They exited the café about an hour later and headed towards Hogwarts, when halfway through a tall handsome guy came up to them whom everyone immediately recognised as Simon Parker, a sixth year Hufflepuff.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, right?" He asked Ginny who nodded.  
  
"Do you mind if I talk to you...in private?" He asked her.  
  
Ginny motioned for the others to go on while she stayed back.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, smiling at him.  
  
"I wanted to ask..." he asked running his hand through his blond hair. "Will you...will you go to the ball with me?" He finished nervously.  
  
Ginny's smiled.  
  
"Sure." She answered, as his smile widened.  
  
"Great...then I will meet you in the great hall at seven ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She replied.  
  
Simon stood there nervously, before kissing Ginny on the cheek and saying his goodbyes. Ginny then joined the others who were near the shrieking shack by now.  
  
"So what did he say?" Luna asked.  
  
"He asked me to the ball." Ginny replied cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron and Harry said simultaneously, stopping dead in their tracks.  
  
"He asked me to the ball." Ginny replied.  
  
"And you said yes." Ron asked his eyes wide open.  
  
"Of course I said yes." She replied a bit harshly, her fight with Ron was still not forgotten and he still hadn't apologised. "What do you think you are the only one entitled to a date?" She said before walking away, with the girls following her, after glaring at Ron who looked ready to kill.  
  
Harry felt a pang of jealousy towards Simon, though he had no idea why. He shook his head clear and walked towards the castle, a mad Ron and a calm Neville by his side.  
  
XXXXX   
  
February 14th came soon. It was just after breakfast and all the Hogwarts' girls were up in their dormitories getting ready, while the boys wondered why they had to be ready so early. In fact, they only girls not in their dormitories were probably Ginny, Hermione and Luna.  
  
The three girls and Ron, Harry and Neville, decided to enjoy their time until the ball and hence they headed towards the grounds for a little game of quidditch. That little game turned too long and by the time, they returned to the castle it was lunch. After lunch, they went to the Room of Requirement to enjoy their time playing wizard chess, exploding snaps and in Hermione's case, reading.  
  
Two hours prior to the ball, the girls headed up to their dormitories to get ready. Ginny took a long shower, magically dried her hair, and got back to her dormitory to try on her dress.  
  
Her dress indeed looked good on her. She opened her small jewellery box in her trunk and took out a simple necklace her mother had given her. Apparently, it was great-great-great-great- grandmother's and was passed along generations to the eldest girl. The necklace was simple with a silver chain and small heart-shaped diamond attached to it. It looked elegant on Ginny, with her dress. She decided to put her hair up with a few tendrils caressing her face. She looked at the mirror, and decided she was ready. She looked at her watch realising that she still had fifteen minutes to go. Glancing around the room, she noticed her roommates running around in panic, applying make-up and what-not. Ginny bit back a laugh. She never applied make-up, no matter what. She believed that if someone appreciates her, they should appreciate her for what she looked like, not what she appeared to be. She headed down stairs to the tower exit, to meet Simon. When she arrived in the common room, she saw Ron with Hermione. Hermione looked beautiful, in her baby blue dress, and she had used the hair- sleeking potion again. Ginny left the common room, unnoticed by her brother and friend and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
On reaching the stairs, she found Simon looking at her and smiling nervously. From the corner of her eye, she also saw Harry waiting for his date, but at the present staring at her.  
  
Ginny met up with Simon who kissed her cheek and whispered a "You look beautiful" to her, and together, hand in hand, they headed towards the Great Hall for the dance.  
  
XXXXX   
  
Harry was waiting for Susan Bones when he saw Ginny descend the stairs and his breath caught in his throat. She looked enchanting and he could not take his eyes off her. He felt the pang of jealousy again as she approached Simon and truly wished he was there instead of him. He felt anger and protectiveness course through him as Simon kissed her cheek and she entered the Hall laughing with him.  
  
Throughout the ball, Harry could not take his eyes off Ginny. She mesmerised him, and he forgot about everything around him. He did not even remember when his date left him, and to say that he had a good time was probably the greatest understatement of the year.  
  
Harry returned to his dormitory quite early, and disturbed regarding his thoughts about Ginny. He changed into his pyjamas and lied down on his bed. A good night's sleep, probably that was what he needed. However, he was wrong. Images of Ginny on the dance floor, on the stairs, in the arms of Simon Parker kept haunting him. He got off the bed and started pacing the room. This was serious, and he needed to talk to someone. Ron was probably not a good idea, considering he was Ginny's brother, Neville...not a good idea either...then who.  
  
And suddenly, as if a bulb lighted in his mind, his question was answered—Remus Lupin. After Sirius' death, Harry and Remus became close. He was a substitute father for him, and Harry shared everything with him. Remus now owned the mirror Sirius had, with Harry having the other one, allowing the two to keep contact. Harry took out the mirror from his trunk.  
  
"Remus Lupin" He said to the mirror, and a few moments later Remus' face appeared.  
  
"Hello Harry. Everything all right?" Remus' image said cheerfully.  
  
"Actually no." Harry replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked frowning.  
  
"Well you see," Harry started slowly. "I can't get this girl off my mind."  
  
"Ahh...I see. Matters of the Heart." Remus smiled slyly as Harry blushed.  
  
"So anyone I know?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well...yes..." But as Harry was saying this another face appeared in the mirror and said to him,  
  
"Wotcher Harry. How are you?" Nymphadora Tonks said cheerfully to him.  
  
"Hi Tonks. I am fine. How about you?" Harry replied, getting more nervous by the moment.  
  
"I am fine. So what are you two talking about?" Tonks asked disappearing from the view.  
  
"Harry has some matters of the Heart to discuss." Remus said to Tonks, the sly smile plastered to his face.  
  
"WHAT? YOU LIKE A GIRL!!!" Tonks said. Remus face now disappeared from the mirror, while Tonks face occupied it.  
  
"Dora! Give that back!" Harry heard Remus say and then saw Tonks face disappear too.  
  
From the back, Harry could hear sounds of laughter, "Give that back" and "No"; Harry had a feeling both of the elders were fighting for the mirror like kids.  
  
'Dora?' He thought. 'When did that happen?'  
  
Finally, both of them appeared in the mirror and Tonks said,  
  
"Sorry about that. So who is it?"  
  
"Ginny." Harry mumbled.  
  
"GINNY!! GINNY WEASLEY!!!" Tonks shrieked, causing Harry to blush.  
  
"Dora, keep it down a little, you'll burst my ear." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Sorry." Tonks said, smiling at Remus, "Well what is it?"  
  
"Not to be rude," Harry started, "But can I talk to Remus alone, please?"  
  
"Sure, sure. Go ahead. Bye." Tonks said casually before disappearing from view.  
  
"So Harry," Remus said, "What is it?"  
  
"Well...you see..." Harry started, "It's just that...umm...You see, tonight was the Valentine's Day ball."  
  
"Yes Harry, I am aware of that," Remus said urging him to continue.  
  
"Ginny looked beautiful...she looked...mesmerising..."  
  
"Continue..."  
  
"Well she had another date and I sort of...I had this...this feeling...like...like..."  
  
"Like she should have been with you, like her date should have been you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's called jealousy Harry. You were jealous of her date."  
  
"But why..." Harry said  
  
"Tell me the full story Harry." Remus said interrupting him. "Tell me exactly how you feel for her."  
  
"I want to protect her, I want to keep her safe, I want her to be happy... always, and never cry," Harry felt himself spill his feelings towards Ginny. "I hate it when she is angry, or when she is not talking to me. I like it how she shares everything with me, how she makes me open up. I like it how she makes me feel alive. I feel...no I know...I know she is the most beautiful girl on the surface of this earth, inside out." Harry finished to see Remus smiling at him.  
  
"You are in love Harry." Remus said with a devilish smile. "You are seriously in love with Ginny Weasley."  
  
"But Remus..." Harry started but was interrupted by Remus.  
  
"You are Harry. Just think about it and you'll know. Good night." With that, the connection was broken.  
  
Harry put the mirror back in his trunk and lied on his bed more confused and disturbed than ever. He thought about his conversation with Remus. He recalled how he felt towards her, his protectiveness, his care; how he loved to see her smile, how he loved her opening up with him, how he easily opened up to her, like he never did with anyone, not even Ron or Hermione. He thought about how her presence made him alive, how he hated not being with her, how he constantly worried about her. However, it was when he thought about how he had felt when she was in the infirmary, when it all seemed to fit together, and he agreed with Remus...  
  
He was seriously in love with Ginny Weasley...  
  
XXXXX   
  
Ginny returned to her dormitory later that night. She had enjoyed herself immensely, but she still felt something was amiss. She changed into her pyjamas and lied on her bed thinking. Simon was very good, as a person and as a dancer, but thinking about Simon made her think about Harry. He looked depressed tonight, he looked...disturbed and Ginny wondered why. Ginny wanted to know why, she wanted to make sure he was ok, but something in her heart told her that he was fine and she believed it. She thought about her time with Harry again; how comfortable, open and free she was around him, how she loved it when he opened up to her, how she felt proud it was her he opened up to, how sweet and carefree she made him...how sad she was when Harry hadn't asked her to the ball...how sad she was when she saw him with Susan Bones...  
  
And then it clicked...  
  
She was madly in love with Harry Potter...  
  
XXXXX   
  
A/N: Wow. 4,430 words that's the longest I have written.  
  
Anyway thanks for all you reviews. Please review for this one too to let me know how you feel.  
  
Kagome Tonks: I don't think so I will be putting another fight between the two, but if I do I will keep your suggestion in mind.  
  
Thanks once again to all those who read my story, like it and reviewed. I do hope you will like this chapter too.  
  
Keep those reviews coming.  
  
Take care,  
  
Bye. 


	8. All Clear?

Chapter 7: All Clear?  
  
Harry plopped down next to Ron and Hermione in the common room the next day, before lunch. Ron was sitting grumpily, while Hermione held his hand, giving him her reasoning about a very important matter.  
  
"Come on Ron," Hermione said desperately. "You're mum agreed to it, you should too. If she agreed than she must have a very valid reason to do so."  
  
'The ever intelligent Hermione,' Harry mused.  
  
"No. I want to know what she said to mum." Ron argued. "I want to know what mum said to you Harry." Ron said pointing at him.  
  
"She told me," Harry started. "That her decision might have been to quick, and that she wants her back on the team."  
  
"THAT'S IT?!!" Ron yelled catching the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
"Ron may be she didn't want us to know the reason..." Hermione said wisely.  
  
"Why not? Ginny is my younger sister and I don't want her getting hurt while playing Quidditch." Ron interrupted angrily.  
  
"You allowed her last year." Hermione said.  
  
"That's 'coz we were short of players. And I wasn't completely happy with it then even." Ron justified.  
  
"Why are you so against her playing?" Harry piped in.  
  
Ron looked shocked.  
  
"YOU are asking me that?" He asked. "Even YOU were against her playing."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Harry said ignoring his comment.  
  
Ron remained silent before answering,  
  
"She is my YOUNGER SISTER. I am supposed to protect her."  
  
"Maybe you protect her too much, give her some room." Hermione said.  
  
Before Ron can answer Harry said,  
  
"Listen Ron, just go talk to Ginny about it, OK? Talk to her rationally, don't start shouting at her. She will tell you everything." Harry said indicating the end of the argument, while Ron just nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley had had a bad day. Excessive homework, run in with Malfoy, and detention with Professor Snape because she punched his favourite student (Malfoy) and tried to explain herself when asked her to explain.  
  
'Honestly, I can never understand how that man's mind works.' She thought.  
  
So, the last thing she wanted was to face her brother and have a row with him. However, when she arrived in the Common Room before dinner that night, he was there waiting for her.  
  
"Ginny, I wanted to talk to you." He called her as she was heading for her dormitory.  
  
Ginny sighed, stopping, and turned around to face Ron.  
  
"I am all ears Ron." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"What did you say to mum?" Ron asked not very nicely.  
  
"RON! Why don't you just accept that I am back on the team?" She said exasperatedly.  
  
"What did you say to her Ginny?" Ron demanded now furious.  
  
"If you must know," Ginny answered equally furious. "I didn't say anything to her."  
  
"So she put you back on the team just like that," He said. "Yeah right!"  
  
"Why don't you ask HER then?" Ginny said angrily, turning around to leave.  
  
"Ginny, how did you persuade her?" Ron demanded.  
  
"ASK HER!" Ginny said moving towards the staircase.  
  
"GINNY..." Ron yelled to her.  
  
Within moments, Ginny turned to face Ron, and whipping out her wand performed the first few curses that came to her mind, including the Bat- Bogey curse, leaving a stunned Ron lying on the floor before heading upstairs to her room, for a much deserved break.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was silently doing her homework in the Common Room two days later, when an angry Ron barged in followed by a worried Hermione and a calm Harry.  
  
"You are going quit Quidditch this moment." Ron said snapping her book shut.  
  
"Am not." Ginny replied hotly, looking at Ron furiously.  
  
Harry noted her eyes had a reddish tint in them.  
  
"Are too." Ron said enraged.  
  
"Merlin, Ronald Weasley. Why can't you get it through that thick head of yours that even mum allowed me to play." Ginny relied fuming, standing up to face him, even though he towered over her.  
  
"And I want to know why." He said. "Why did she change her mind, once she took you off the team?"  
  
"I told you to ask her." Ginny replied.  
  
"And I demand you to answer me." Ron said hotly.  
  
"I do not have to answer you anything." The youngest Weasley answered.  
  
By now, both teenagers were livid and the whole room was watching in interest.  
  
"Go back to whatever you were doing. This is not a show." Harry yelled to the room.  
  
"Both of you sit down, and sort it out like civilised people." Hermione said motioning them to nearby chairs.  
  
Ginny sat down in a nearby armchair, with Ron sitting across from her and Harry and Hermione on either side.  
  
"Tell him everything Ginny, finish it c'mon." Harry said.  
  
"I don't need to tell him anything. If he doesn't want to accept the facts, then that's his problem." Ginny relied glaring at Ron.  
  
"I am only trying to protect you..." Ron glared back.  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!!!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I SAID GO BACK TO YOUR WORK." Harry yelled to all the people who were staring at them again. "What's wrong with them? And you two, keep your voices down." Harry said exasperatedly to the three sitting next to him.  
  
"I think you do. You were unconscious for..." Ron said.  
  
"I am alive, Ron." Ginny interrupted, positively livid.  
  
"You could have died." Ron replied fuming.  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
"It still doesn't justify why..."  
  
"I didn't say anything to mum, OK, I swear I didn't." Ginny said exasperatedly.  
  
"Then who did?" Ron inquired even angrier if possible.  
  
"Dad did!" Ginny said sighing.  
  
Ron was shocked.  
  
"Dad..." He whispered.  
  
Ginny leaned back suddenly tired, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes he did." She said weakly.  
  
"Dad...but how...why?" Ron whispered, bewildered as Harry and Hermione also looked at Ginny, curious.  
  
"He came to me when we had a fight the other day, when I was kicked off. He was the one who talked to mum." Ginny explained.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Ron asked still surprised.  
  
Ginny stayed silent, her eyes still closed, resting against the armchair.  
  
"You weren't there for me when I opened the Chamber of Secrets, Ron." Ginny whispered maintaining her posture.  
  
The three were shocked by her abrupt change of subject, by her mentioning such a dreadful event.  
  
"Ginny what..." Ron said but Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"You weren't there for me when I needed you the most Ron." She said, sitting up straight looking at him intently. "I was only eleven then. And I was all alone, but I survived, as much as I could, I did."  
  
"What are you trying to say Ginny?" Hermione spoke up, looking confused.  
  
"You have to accept the fact that you can't always protect me." Ginny replied, trying to make them understand.  
  
"But we can do whatever we can." Ron said in a low almost defeated voice.  
  
"Now it's too late." Ginny said.  
  
"Wh...What do you mean?" Ron asked looking scared.  
  
"There is a war coming up Ron, a war like no other. There will be losses...terrible losses." She explained leaning back. "Think about it Ron, what if I lose all of you?"  
  
"It can't happen Ginny." Ron said shocked by what she had said.  
  
"It is a possibility." Ginny explained.  
  
The three now had their heads bent low.  
  
"Look, there is no point running away from what is in front of us. There is no point pretending that everything is all right. The sooner we prepare, the less painful it will be." Ginny explained.  
  
Ron and Harry gulped as they looked at her, while Hermione had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"We will not let anyone hurt you." Harry said protectively.  
  
"As I said, you can't always be there for me." Ginny said smiling weakly. "We will have to move on after the war, alone, each one by himself. We have to recollect the broken pieces and recreate our lives...without any help. You will not be there to do that for me...no Ron...you won't be there no matter what you say...you know that deep inside you...don't deny it. I have to live my own life, make my own decisions...and you have to accept whatever decisions I make. You will not live my life Ron, I will...and I do have to live in this world...all alone. I have to be stronger for the more painful injuries that come to me later, and I have to prepare for them right now...I also have to enjoy my life today, I may not be there tomorrow...please Ron...please...let me live." Ginny finished, her throat too tight to speak anymore, her eyes pleading Ron to understand.  
  
By now, even Ron had tears in his eyes, and Harry wasn't much far off. Hermione was sobbing by her side.  
  
For a few minutes everything was quiet. Everyone in the Common Room was staring at them, but for them the world had dissolved. It was like being in another place, a place without people, a place without any type of sound, a place where everything was still...  
  
Then without any words, Ron got up from his seat and moved over to Ginny, engulfing her tightly in a hug, as if to forget whatever she said was true, as if to find this was all a dream when he woke up, to find they were only 6 year-olds, playing with each other in the Burrow.  
  
But this was far from a dream, this was the harsh reality. At that moment, all of them knew, they had to stick together, they had to fight, they had to restore everything back, as it was about ten years ago...  
  
Both brother and sister clung to each other as if their life depended on each other. When they broke apart, Ron looked at Ginny with tears,  
  
"I just realised you grew up," he said smiling at her. "I am sorry Ginny, for everything..."  
  
"It's OK Ron." Ginny replied, smiling back through tears.  
  
Ron wiped off her tears,  
  
"You know Harry," He said not taking his eyes off Ginny, "We have an excellent Chaser on our side, the Quidditch Cup is definitely ours this time".  
  
The rest of them smiled through tears, as Ron sat next to Hermione who leaned against his shoulders crying freely.  
  
Harry and Ginny shared a smile, nothing needed to be said between them as they held each others hands and connected their free ones to Ron and Hermione's forming a circle.  
  
They will stand united...they will avenge the death of those who sacrificed themselves...they will win...  
  
As Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, only one thought crossed her mind,  
  
'May be now, everything was clear...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I did it. I am supposed to be studying right now; I have an exam on Monday, but...  
  
Well...This was not supposed to be so long, it was just supposed to be a paragraph, but I am glad it became a chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. It will not be so sentimental, but important stuff will happen...at least I think it will.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews. I am glad you like the story so far.  
  
Please, Please, Please Review.  
  
Review.  
  
Review.  
  
Review.  
  
You know the deal, so I don't think I have to remind you again.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
  
Take Care,  
  
Bye. 


	9. Suspicion

Chapter 8: Suspicion.  
  
Harry Potter was deeply confused. It had been two weeks since he realised that he loved Ginny Weasley and now he did not know what to do about it. He wanted to tell her but he could not.  
  
It was surprising that Harry Potter felt that way. He was marked Voldemort's equal when he was just a baby. He had defeated the most feared wizard four times in the past few years; he had experienced things many fully qualified wizards feared, yet he was not able to confess to the girl of his dreams that he loved her.  
  
Harry wondered why now, of all times, did he realise that he loved Ginny; now when she got over her crush for him; now when she started dating; now when she started talking to him, and got close to him...  
  
In a way Harry was glad she got over her crush. That is why he got a chance to talk to her; that is why he got to know her...that is why he fell in love with her...  
  
Harry had got really handsome in the past year; he had a great masculine body because of Quidditch, a wonderful voice that made all the girls weak in the knees, and strikingly green eyes that mesmerised anyone who looked into them. In short, Harry was the most handsome boy in Hogwarts, a boy who could have any girl he wanted...yet the only girl he actually wanted, was the one he could not have.  
  
Apart from that, Harry had another problem to deal with. He wanted to talk it out with someone, and Ginny was the best option. Ginny would always talk to Harry, share his problems and gave her opinions, which were quite sensible. She would not over-react like Ron or run off to a Professor or a book like Hermione, and unlike both of them, she would believe him for things that may sound...peculiar.  
  
Harry knew he needed to talk with Ginny to share his concern, as soon as he can...the only problem was that he had hardly seen Ginny in the past two weeks...

* * *

Harry stood in a dark open field with no stars or moon looking on. There were people around him, people fighting, people falling, and corpses. Harry knew this place too well; he had visited it many times in his nightmares. This was the place, the graveyard, where Harry witnessed Voldemort's return, and he was back here again, in the middle of a battle.  
  
Harry heard a spell being shot towards him.  
  
"Protego." Harry said, conjuring a shield around him.  
  
Harry responded with a stunning spell, which his opponent easily dodged. Harry ran towards the nearest shelter, as his current opponent was taken care of by Remus Lupin. Harry's main objective was to find Voldemort, while the Aurors and the Order members held off the Death Eaters. He did not have much time since they were outnumbered, so he had to take care of Voldemort before they were all dead. Knowing Voldemort, Harry knew he would probably be hiding in the house, so Harry darted towards it, but before he could reach it, an awful, hissing voice sounded behind him.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Harry turned to face Voldemort. They were in a secluded corner quite far away from the fight going on in the graveyard.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said his face set.  
  
"So, so, so. Harry Potter. What brings you here today?" Voldemort said his voice full of hatred.  
  
"Your death, perhaps," Harry said, venom dripping from his voice.  
  
"So you think you can kill me," Voldemort said with a smirk.  
  
"I vanquished you when I was a baby, didn't I?" Harry replied, his voice full of sarcasm, wiping the smirk off his opponents face.  
  
"So I recall. That would not happen again, I assure you Harry." Voldemort said, "There is no mother of yours to protect you today."  
  
"I will always have a mother to protect me, you just don't realise that. I will always have people who love me, whose love will protect me...unlike your father," Harry said, smirking as Voldemort face became furious. "Who, as I recall, left your mother, even before you were born...who disowned you."  
  
Voldemort eyes filled with rage. His temper reached the top.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE TODAY POTTER," Voldemort said raising his wand to kill Harry...  
  
But Harry was quicker. Within a jiffy, he pointed his hand at Voldemorts chest, and recalling everyone's love for him, his parents', Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione,...Ginny's...he muttered the two words, that would kill Voldemort once and for all.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Harry said, the moment he saw Voldemort was unguarded, and was glad to see that the spell hit him.  
  
Harry, however failed to notice that during this instant, the same spell was directed towards him, but before he knew, a figure stepped in front of him, taking the full impact of the spell and falling to the ground...laying completely still...  
  
Harry looked down at the figure. It was a girl with red hair.  
  
"GINNY!!!" Harry yelled, kneeling down next to her. She was cold, and Harry knew she was subjected to the killing curse. His hatred towards Voldemort increased, as he sat on the ground, holding Ginny to his heart, immense pain coursing through him...  
  
"NO!!! GINNY!!!" Harry yelled, hoping against hope that she would come back...

* * *

"Ginny!..." Harry sat up on is bed, sweating and shaking.  
  
Harry looked around frantically in the room breathing heavily. It took him a moment to realise that this was all a dream; that he was in his dormitory. He looked over to the clock on his side table which read '5:30'. It was still pretty dark out side. Harry stood up and went over to the jug, pouring some water for himself.  
  
It was Saturday, so he would not have to worry about classes; but the nightmare left him shaky and unable to sleep again. He tried to convince himself that Ginny was perfectly fine, but he wanted to go over to see her, just to be sure.  
  
He headed down to the Common Room to sit in front of the fire and think for sometime. But as he entered the room, he realised he would not be alone. By a table in a corner, sat a girl with bright red hair, pouring over some books. Harry silently approached her, sitting down beside her. She was so engrossed in her work that she failed to notice him.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Harry said softly.  
  
Ginny jumped knocking over her he books and inkbottle.  
  
"Harry James Potter!!" She shrieked, holding a hand to her heart, trying to regain her breath.  
  
"That's me all right." Harry said grinning.  
  
"Don't-ever-do-that-to-me-again." She said saying each word clearly. "So how are you up so early?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Harry answered as she rearranged her things.  
  
"I was just studying. I have my OWLs coming up, and I missed a lot of classes..." Ginny said as Harry lost his grin. "So what about you?"  
  
"Bad dream." Harry said simply, looking at the fire.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Ginny asked looking at him.  
  
"No..." Harry said recalling his dream. He certainly did not want to share it...not with her anyway.  
  
"It will help." She said sincerely, holding Harry's hand.  
  
Harry looked back at her. Her honey-brown eyes emanating such warmth—such love.  
  
'Merlin...I love her more than I thought,' Harry thought. 'I don't want to lose her...'  
  
"Harry...Harry!" Ginny said waving a hand in front of him, bringing him back to earth. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Wha...Oh yeah...I'm fine." Harry replied giving her a smile.  
  
She, however, looked unconvinced but did not push it.  
  
"So..." Harry started, "Long time no see."  
  
"I've been busy...with OWLs and all." Ginny replied looking back at her book.  
  
"I see you're turning into Hermione..." Harry said grinning.  
  
"I am not...I just have to study hard. I do need to pass." Ginny said giving Harry a pointed look.  
  
"At the top of your class..." Harry said looking at her and smirking.  
  
"Harry..." Ginny warned, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"OK, OK..." Harry said taking his eyes off her.  
  
They stayed silent for sometime, with Ginny reading, and Harry looking everywhere else, until Harry asked.  
  
"So...how was the ball?"  
  
'Do I want to know?' Harry thought a bit sadly, looking at Ginny again.  
  
Ginny stayed quiet for sometime, and Harry was beginning to think that she did not hear him, when she said,  
  
"It was good, Simon kept me entertained."  
  
'Simon...' Harry thought, saying the name as if it was poison.  
  
"How was yours?" Ginny asked interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Not much fun, I didn't realise when Susan left." Harry said, looking at the window.  
  
Ginny stared at him.  
  
"What?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Is it your and Ron's personality or your stupidity because of which your dates leave you?" She asked with a playful smile.  
  
"What? Hermione left him too." Harry asked surprised.  
  
"No, No. I am talking about the Yule ball." Ginny said laughing.  
  
Harry smiled. He loved her laugh.  
  
"No...It was...I wasn't too attentive to her. I was busy admiring someone else." He said.  
  
Ginny's grin faltered.  
  
"Oh." She said returning to her book.  
  
They were met by more silence. Harry was deciding how to and more importantly whether to share his suspicion. In the end, he decided to do it.  
  
"Ginny..." Harry stated, looking down at the quill he was playing with. "I have a problem."  
  
Ginny faced him, worry etched over her face.  
  
"What is it?" She inquired.  
  
"It's just...it's...oh forget it...its stupid." Harry said looking back at the window.  
  
He looked back at her when she shut her book and held his hand.  
  
"Tell me Harry," She said looking into his eyes, giving him confidence. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"It's Voldemort." He said simply.  
  
Ginny looked confused.  
  
"What about him?" She inquired looking at him curiously.  
  
"It's just...I think he's planning something big." Harry said looking away from her.  
  
"Why would you say that?" She asked curious.  
  
Harry looked back at her and said,  
  
"Well...there has not been any big activity...apart from the attacks and all...but not anything big...anything massive...The weapon is also destroyed, and he is out in the open...so he can't be "staying low"...I think he is planning something big..."  
  
"But if he was....the Order would know, right?" Ginny said, thinking hard. "They will definitely do something."  
  
"Dumbledore definitely knew about the Philosopher's stone, about the diary....but he didn't do anything..." Harry said. "I am not blaming him or anything, I am just trying to say that may be...may be...I don't know...may be something will go wrong...I have this weird feeling..."  
  
Ginny grip on his hand tightened. She looked down to the floor and then back up at Harry.  
  
"Harry..." She said. "What do you think he's planning? Do you think...do you think You-Know-Who..."  
  
Harry interrupted her,  
  
"Ginny, say his name."  
  
Ginny looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Say his, name Ginny. Voldemort, say it." Harry said looking at her, trying to make her understand.  
  
Ginny looked at the floor again, and stayed silent for a long time. Harry placed his free hand over hers causing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Remember Ginny you once said that I am nothing more than a sixteen year old boy," Harry said to her.  
  
Ginny nodded, blushing and looking down on the floor.  
  
"I—I am sorry if I offended you." She said timidly.  
  
"No, no, you didn't offend me." Harry said. "In fact I loved it when you said that...no body has ever said that to me you know."  
  
Ginny looked at him, trying to figure out if he was sincere.  
  
"Anyway," Harry said. "It's just like that, he is nothing more than a mere human being who craves power. Look he was beaten by a mother's love for her baby, vanquished by it. See he is no one great, a mere human, just another man who has gone to the extreme for power. Don't fear him Ginny...say his name."  
  
Ginny stayed silent again, looking at the floor. She then looked at Harry and asked,  
  
"Do you think...Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry furrowed his brows before answering,  
  
"No, I don't think so. He will not simply bring his army and attack Hogwarts, especially with Dumbledore around. Besides Hogwarts is now under more protection due to the chance of attack and Voldemort knows he has no chance..."  
  
"So where do you think?" Ginny asked thinking.  
  
"I don't know...but all I know is that it will be massive. And I will be there." Harry replied brow still furrowed.  
  
"How do you know?" Ginny asked curious.  
  
"Its kind of a tradition by now..." Harry replied thinking. "I have to duel with him at least once a year..."  
  
Harry looked back at Ginny grinning.  
  
"That is not funny." She said grumpily.  
  
Harry took his hand and ran it through his hair.  
  
"I want you to be careful Ginny..." Harry said thoughtfully. "It will be really bad."  
  
"Harry...Dumbledore would probably know...I am sure it will be Ok." Ginny said comforting him.  
  
"I hope so too." Harry replied looking out the window.  
  
They heard footstep from the staircase disrupting the peaceful and companionable silence between them. Ginny gathered her books and packed her bag.  
  
"It will OK Harry, don't worry...I have to go, I'll see you later." Saying that, she kissed Harry on the cheek, and left for her dormitory.  
  
Harry sat on the chair in a daze his hand touching the spot where Ginny had kissed. He did not notice Seamus' futile attempts to greet him, or Ron's when he came down trying to do the same. He just sat there, reliving the moment when his dream girl kissed him, wanting to tell her that he loved her....if only he was not so bad at Matters of the Heart...  
  
Both teenagers went on with their day, busy with work, fun and friends, unaware that their suspicions were about to come true.

* * *

A/N: There you go another one. Thank you for your reviews.  
  
I have the next five chapters written down, so if I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter by Sunday I will post the next chapter. I am going on vacation in a few days for about 2 months so I am giving you a chance...  
  
Please Review.  
  
Take care  
  
Bye. 


	10. So It Happened

Chapter 9: So It Happened...  
  
Months passed without any major activity from Voldemort. There were a few attacks here and there, but nothing big...at least nothing like what Harry was expecting.  
  
As time passed, Harry grew more suspicious. He was expecting an attack any day now, after all, Voldemort did not make any big appearance now that he was exposed...something very unlike him.  
  
Mid-March brought forth the final Quidditch match of the season between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. That took Harry's mind off the suspicions for sometime. Gryffindor had almost lost the match because Harry was too busy noticing Ginny to concentrate on the snitch; but he regained his composure within the nick of time leading Gryffindor to victory. But even Gryffindors easy victory against Ravenclaw, their win of the Quidditch Cup third time in a row and the late night celebration in the Gryffindor Tower were not enough to keep Harry's mind off his problems for long.  
  
On the other hand, Ginny Weasley would also have been just as much suspicious if not for the fact that she was preparing for her OWLs. Ron and Hermione, however, had no inkling about this, but they had an idea that something fishy was going on...  
  
On a happier note, or perhaps sadder one, Harry and Ginny had not confessed their love, as both were under the impression that it was one-sided. Therefore, they talked, joked, laughed, and shared as if they were friends, but their love for the other grew stronger by the moment...and although their hearts were aching for the other, to hold the other, comfort the other and tell them that everything was going to be OK, their thoughts stopped them from confessing...

* * *

It was the last OWL for Ginny, History of Magic, and as she exited the room, quite cheerful and happy with her performance, when Simon Parker cornered her.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Simon said, causing Ginny to turn.  
  
"Oh...hi Simon." Ginny said sweetly.  
  
"Do you mind if we talk...in private?" Simon said hesitantly.  
  
Ginny motioned for her friends to leave without her, as she remained to talk to Simon.  
  
"What is it Simon?" Ginny asked smiling at him.  
  
"I was wondering...you know there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, right before the end of school..." Simon asked nervously.  
  
"I was wondering..." He continued as Ginny nodded. "If you would...like to go out with me...on...on a date..."  
  
Ginny stood silent, trying to understand what he said.  
  
'Simon Parker just asked me out on a date.' Ginny thought. 'Should I go out with him...I mean I love Harry...'  
  
'But Harry doesn't love you back...think about it Ginny...are you going to waste your life on someone who doesn't return your feelings....' A rational part of her fought. 'Just go out with him...see if you are comfortable, try to get over Harry, its not as if you are marrying him anyway, its just a date...you have to move on.'  
  
'But how can I get over someone I love?' Ginny thought.  
  
'Time heals all wounds...' Her rational part said.  
  
"Ginny...Ginny..." Simon said waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said returning.  
  
"So...will go out with me?" Simon asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Sure Simon." Ginny replied smiling.  
  
"Brilliant," Simon said with a wide smile. "I'll meet you at the doors. Bye" He finished, placing a quick kiss on Ginny's cheek and running off with a mild blush on his cheeks.  
  
'What have I done?' Ginny thought frustrated, moving off to join her friends.

* * *

It was a hot day in June, and the six friends were enjoying in Hogwarts grounds; Ron, Harry and Neville sat under a familiar beech tree, while Ginny, Luna and Hermione sat by the lake, enjoying the feel of the lake water on their feet.  
  
"It will be so much fun tomorrow at Hogsmeade." Luna said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said. "And then leaving for home. You both are so lucky you don't have to give your NEWTs next year."  
  
"You're luckier Hermione," Ginny said. "You don't have to return after next year."  
  
The three girls laughed merrily.  
  
"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Ginny asked the other two.  
  
"I have a date with Neville." Luna said brightly, looking over to Neville and waving at him.  
  
"And I have a date with Ron." Hermione said also looking over to her date and giggling.  
  
"What about you?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked at the Giant Squid, smiled and replied,  
  
"I have a date too."  
  
"Really? With whom?" The other two squealed.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said smiling slyly at the two.  
  
"Oh fine, we know anyway." Hermione and Luna shred a knowing smile and looked at the boys.  
  
Ginny, smiling, turned to look at the boys too, who were laughing at something.  
  
'Oh no, my friends. You don't know anything at all...' She thought, with a mixture of emotions, before looking back at the Squid.

* * *

True to his words, Simon did show up near the doors the next day.  
  
"Hello Ginny," He said smiling brightly at her. "How are you?"  
  
Ginny had told her friends to go along without her, saying she would meet them at Hogsmeade. So, she was here alone.  
  
"Hi Simon, I'm fine. What about you?" Ginny replied sweetly.  
  
"Good," Simon replied nervously.  
  
They continued the small talk, heading for Hogsmeade in one of the horseless carriages. In Hogsmeade, after spending sometime in various shops, they headed for the Three Broomsticks at around 1:00 pm.  
  
They entered the café, the bell clinging as they did, and chose a seat in one corner, giving their orders to Madam Rosemerta.

* * *

Harry was quite disheartened when Ginny said she was not going with them. So after spending quite sometime in the joke and sweet shop, he was sitting with his friends in the Three Broomsticks, enjoying his butterbeer through a lively conversation.  
  
So far, there had been no sign of Ginny. She had said she would meet them, but she was not there yet. Harry's gaze had been fixed on the door, as if waiting for Ginny to enter.  
  
He was currently listening to a very interesting anecdote by Ron, when the clinging of the bell diverted his attention to the door. What he saw, made him green with envy.  
  
Ginny had just entered the café with none other than Simon Parker. Harry saw Ginny laugh at something Simon had said, and Harry wished nothing more than to kill Simon at that moment. He saw them take a seat in a corner and place their orders. Harry's inattentiveness and staring caused his friends to look over to the two seated in the corner.  
  
"What the hell is she doing with that guy?" Ron asked angrily slamming down his butterbeer.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied equally angry.  
  
"She has a date." Luna said looking at Ginny.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry and Ron asked angrily facing Luna.  
  
"She has a date." Hermione said cautiously looking at the two. "She told us yesterday...we just didn't think it would be him."  
  
Neville stayed quiet and ready to stop his friends if they got up to mince poor Parker, which they probably would.  
  
"Well, she didn't tell any of us..." Ron said rising to put up a fight, but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his arm.  
  
"Ron...no...she has a date, please don't spoil it..." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"But 'Mione...' Ron said looking back and forth between Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Please." Hermione pleaded again.  
  
Even though Ron stopped, it was too late for Harry, who had got up and was headed in the direction of Ginny and Simon, ignoring the calls from his friends.  
  
Before Harry was halfway to them, there was a sudden bang, shattering the glass of the café's windows.  
  
Harry stopped in mid-stride looking outside through the screams that had erupted. Through the shattered glass, Harry could make out robed figures approaching the Three Broomsticks, and within a jiffy, the door was shot off from its hinges.  
  
This was what Harry had been afraid of...a full-fledged attack from Voldemort. Harry ran and took cover behind a toppled table whipping out his wand ready to fight. If the Death Eaters were brave enough to attack Hogsmeade, a place so close to Hogwarts, than Voldemort must be with them.  
  
He looked over to his friends who also ducked behind tables, or whatever they could find, whipping out their wands, getting ready for battle. He looked over to Ginny and saw that she and Simon were not so lucky. They were very near to the door and the windows, and the glass had injured Simon pretty badly while Ginny had a few deep cuts here and there. They were currently facing two Death Eaters. Within a split second, Ginny fired a disarming spell towards them, buying her sometime to move her and Simon out of the way, even though the Death Eaters dodged it.  
  
As soon as one Death Eater regained his balance, he fired the killing curse towards her, but due to poor aim, it hit Simon, who fell down dead, toppling Ginny over. Ginny didn't have enough time to react, and in a moment was under the Cruciatus curse.  
  
At that moment, Harry appeared from behind the table aiming a stunning spell at the Death Eater that hit him squarely at the back. Harry looked over to see Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville fighting off Death Eaters while some of the former DA members, students and adults were also trying to reduce the number of Death Eaters that had attacked.  
  
Harry knew he had to find Voldemort; the damage his death Eaters caused was nothing compared to the damage he could cause. Harry tried to make his way out of the Three Broomsticks, but the Death Eaters encircled him. He put his defence tactics into action, shielding himself from various spells. On hearing three wands cast simultaneous spells on him, he ducked, rolling on the floor only to end up facing more Death Eaters. He wished that Dumbledore and the Professors would arrive soon.  
  
As an answer to his prayer, popping sounds were soon heard outside the Three Broomsticks. Harry, relieved that help had arrived, fought with increased vigour. He was so busy defending himself against the various Death Eaters that were surrounding him that he failed to notice when Voldemort himself arrived behind him, raised his wand, and aimed the killing curse at him...  
  
But Harry did not die...Peter Pettigrew appeared between him and Voldemort, taking full impact of the curse, and accepting death.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" A voice boomed behind the two mortal enemies.  
  
Harry turned an inch to see Dumbledore cast the disarming spell on Voldemort, which the latter easily dodged. He returned to his fight against the Death Eaters who were shooting concurrent multiple spells at him. As Harry duelled the Death Eaters and helped his friends, Dumbledore duelled against Voldemort keeping him off Harry's back for as long as possible. Soon enough, when he saw figured that there was no way he could win, Voldemort found his chance and fled, leaving those remaining to deal with the after effects.  
  
Harry's suspicion had indeed been confirmed...

* * *

A/N: I didn't get 10 reviews for the last one...I am very sad.  
  
Anyways, here's chapter 9. Enjoy & pls. review.  
  
Take Care.  
  
Bye. 


	11. And What Remained

Chapter 10: And What Remained...  
  
Hogwarts suffered innumerable casualties due to the attack from Voldemort. Many died, and countless were injured; but Harry figured it would all have been different if the was not such a surprise, if they had known.  
  
In a way, Harry still felt guilty for the loss. Many parents would never see their kids again, because a lunatic attacked a crowded area in search for him, just like Cedric...  
  
At present, he lay in the infirmary, his neighbouring beds surrounded by his friends and schoolmates, as Madam Pomfrey tended to them. The students in a critical state were directly taken to St. Mungo's, while those with minor injuries were kept at Hogwarts. It was surprising that most of the infirmary was empty...  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Madam Pomfrey's voice ended Harry's train of thoughts.  
  
"Poppy," Professor Dumbledore said, heading towards Harry. "I would like to talk to these six here."  
  
"But professor...they need their rest..." Poppy Pomfrey said putting up a fight.  
  
"It won't take long Poppy," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes holding the familiar twinkle. "I just need to clear things up."  
  
Poppy Pomfrey indeed gave in saying that the elder man had half an hour to clear whatever he wanted to clear.  
  
"Professor," Harry said immediately as Dumbledore took a chair near his bed. "What happened?"  
  
Dumbledore silenced him, telling him to calm down. Looking at him over his half-moon spectacles, he addressed Harry, along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were in Harry neighbouring beds, and Luna and Neville who had taken a seat by him.  
  
"We caught some of the Death Eaters, some were killed in combat, but most of them escaped..." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"But you could have prevented that attack...You knew about it." Harry said angrily.  
  
"Yes we did...but we didn't know when or where." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But you have..." Harry started, but then lowered his voice so that only Dumbledore can hear and said, "You have spies within Voldemort's circle, why didn't they tell you?"  
  
"All we knew was they were going to attack. Voldemort gave further orders this morning." Dumbledore replied so calmly that Harry was infuriated.  
  
When Harry stayed silent for sometime seething in anger, Dumbledore continued,  
  
"I have some more grave news. The Death Eaters have grown enormously in the past year, so many of them attacked Hogsmeade today. The Aurors called were outnumbered, so reinforcements were called. The Aurors didn't realise that Voldemort was expecting this, and that a fleet of Death Eaters was waiting near Azkaban. The reinforcements called were aurors guarding the prison, and when they left, the Death Eaters made their move..."  
  
"Are you telling me, that the Death Eaters in Azkaban have escaped?" Harry asked nearly shouting at the Headmaster.  
  
"Precisely," Dumbledore replied, his face expressionless.  
  
Harry swore loudly earning a glare from Hermione.  
  
"Why are the Aurors..." Harry was saying but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Professor," she started. "Why did people join the Dark Side after all the security measures from the ministry, after they know what Voldemort does to his followers?"  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied." Voldemort's offer is still very alluring. With what Voldemort offers, it will be surprising if no one join the Dark Side."  
  
"But Proffers or, don't they know that it will all be useless after Voldemort dies, after what happened to him fifteen years ago?" Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"It is human nature Mr Weasley, that we are attracted towards glitter, even if it is not gold. Most people are under the impression that since the dark lord is back, he is invincible. It is just the promise of ultimate power that lures them into his trap. They don't know what happens to them after they join, but when they find out, it is too late." Dumbledore said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a kerchief.  
  
"When you join Voldemort's circle," he continued. "You have only two choices; to die fighting for him, or to die by him. Yet, the prospect of immortality, power, fame and wealth is enough for people to enjoy persecuting and killing others, to allow darkness to consume them, taking over their hearts, minds and senses. Once in a blue moon are some people able to fight off the darkness, to realise their mistakes, and it is very rare that someone actually lives after realising this..."  
  
Silence met the crowd as Dumbledore finished, all mind having the same thoughts, thoughts that were interrupted by a meek voice.  
  
"Professor," Hermione said almost crying. "We are also trying to add to our circle, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes we are," Dumbledore said sighing. "But we are not so lucky yet."  
  
"But sir, now after people accepted Voldemort's return..." Ron said furiously.  
  
"Again it's the matter of power and fame Mr Weasley." Dumbledore answered. "The only thing offered to those fighting for the Light is possible death..."  
  
"But it is to protect the ones you love." Neville piped in.  
  
"People don't understand that." Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"WHAT? THAT THEY WILL BE MAKING THE WORLD A SAFE PLACE TO LIVE, THAT THEY WILL BE FIGHTING THE DARKEST WIZARD TO LIVE, THAT THEY WILL BE PROTECTING THE ONES THEY LOVE." Harry yelled.  
  
"MR POTTER!!" Madam Pomfrey irritated voice sounded from her office. "DO KEEP YOU VOICE LOW. THIS IS AN INFIRMARY!"  
  
Harry felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Ginny, wrapped in bandages standing near his bed. He immediately moved, offering her space to sit, making her comfortable, his anger momentarily forgotten.  
  
Dumbledore, along with others, witnessed this exchange and smiled.  
  
Harry had witnessed Ginny being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse; it was the last thing he saw before the enemy surrounded him. He wanted to help but by the time he was free, it was too late. Now when he saw the damage they had done to her, he was filled with rage, and hatred for the one who did it; if that person had appeared in front of Harry right now, Harry would have murdered him with his bare hands...  
  
"Not all people think that love is the most important thing. They choose fame, power, and materialistic things over it. They care more for themselves, than for those they love. They admire those who they assume love them, rather than those whom they love." Dumbledore said. "If it were to be any other way, Mr Weasley, the world would have been perfect..." Dumbledore finished, just as Ron was about to interrupt him.  
  
Silence engulfed them yet again, but this time it was broken by Ginny's feeble voice,  
  
"Professor, Peter died saving Harry..."  
  
"He paid off his debt." Dumbledore said smiling as Ginny trailed off. "When his animagus form was revealed, Harry saved him, binding him in his debt. He paid it off." Dumbledore explained seeing the confused look on a few faces.  
  
"It would have been good if he had brought himself in that night." Harry said with immense hatred. "That would have been a good way to repay it."  
  
"I would differ." Ginny said looking at him. "I am glad he chose today to pay the debt. At least you are alive."  
  
"For what? So more people can die at my expense." Harry said looking at Ginny with such anger and hatred for himself and Voldemort, that Ginny felt her heart shatter and anger gush into her.  
  
She stared at Harry for such a long time that if she had meant it, there would have been a hole in his head. But as Harry looked up at her, she simply looked away, got off his bed returning to hers and pulling up her covers she turned away from the others closing her eyes as if running away from reality.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, confused by her action, but they also turned away from him with identical expressions of pain and betrayal. Trying to figure out what went wrong, he looked back at Dumbledore, but the intensity with which the older man stared at him made him feel so guilty that he could have drowned himself in a bathtub.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Madam Pomfrey's voice came as a blessing for Harry. "I believe the half an hour is over." She said sternly.  
  
"Ah Yes Poppy. I should leave." Said Dumbledore getting up to leave.  
  
"I believe the only way we could get through this," Dumbledore said before leaving. "Is if we stand united. The only was to defeat evil like this is through love and sacrifice. Rest fine. I will see you soon."  
  
As Dumbledore was by the door, Harry called out,  
  
"Professor...how many did we lose?"  
  
"Many Mr Potter," Dumbledore said turning towards him. "Many. Good Night." He said as he exited.  
  
But the night couldn't have been worse for Harry. With sleep miles away, he could not get help but feel guilty for their loss. Everyone died because of him, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, his schoolmates...only because a lunatic was after him, only because of a damned prophecy...  
  
'YOU don't get it Potter, he is not after you. He is after power, after innocents.'  
  
Ginny had once said to him...maybe it was true, but he attacked Hogsmeade today because HE, Harry, was there.  
  
'He would have attacked even if you weren't there...' A voice said in his head.  
  
But he attacked because he WAS there.  
  
Harry was torn between feeling guilty and not feeling guilty. Somewhere inside him, he knew that it was not him but Voldemort who was responsible for all this; that Voldemort was the cause of all this, but he also felt guilt for the way it had turned out, how it was always him for whom Voldemort would attack, how it was always him because of whom people died. His head hurt from thinking to much, from all the things on his mind; and now he had an idea that the pained expressions on everyone's face were because of him...  
  
It was not meant to be like this...he was not supposed to burden such responsibility...at least not when his was a mere teenager...but they were just wishes. It was his destiny, to shoulder such a burden, to be the murderer or be murdered.  
  
However, within all this darkness, Harry could still see a ray of light...a ray of hope. He had once heard that those who want it bad enough, those who fight and not give up, they make their own destiny. And that was just what he was going to do...he was going to make his own destiny. He was going to finish this once and for all; he was going to rid the world of the darkest evil or die trying...then again, he did not have much of a choice, did he?  
  
With his thoughts fresh in his head, he closed his eyes, leaving the reality and world behind as sleep consumed him...

* * *

A week later, most of the students in the infirmary sat in the Great Hall for the final feast, in a very glum atmosphere. It was surprising how empty the Great Hall looked, with a few countable students at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Many of them were still at St Mungo's while many of them were in their coffins, never to see daylight again. The only table having almost all students was Slytherin, all of whom sat with smug expressions on their faces; then again, they were probably already warned by, as Ron put it, "their scum Death Eater parents" to stay out of the danger zone.  
  
Although quite healed, signs of weakness remained in the students. Ron had somehow managed to split open his head, by being knocked off and hitting the counter of the Three Broomsticks, and was quite weak due to the excessive loss of blood. Hermione had got her arm fractured due a spell from a Death Eater, and even though quite healed, due to Madam Pomfrey's magical potions, it would take sometime to return to normal. Neville received some serious wounds and was still recovering, Luna on the other hand was subjected to the Cruciatus and had splits and cuts on various parts.  
  
Harry had also received quite a few cuts and bruises, especially from the shattered glass pieces and a few strong spells from the Death Eaters, but compared to what he had went through, his body was almost resistant by now. Ginny...Ginny along with Simon was sitting closest to the window and although Simon was nearest to it, receiving the full impact of the blast, Ginny was affected badly. Stray pieces of glass hit her causing severe injuries. Trying to help Simon, Ginny was narrowly missed by the disarming curse, which instead hit Simon causing them to topple and roll on the broken glass, from which Ginny took quite a large piece of glass into her chest, near her lungs. When Simon fell to Death Eaters, Ginny was hit by the Cruciatus curse, causing her to roll further taking in more glass...her appearance by the end of it was...horrific...she had collapsed due to excessive pain. She was still weak and had trouble with sudden movements...  
  
The call for attention from Professor McGonagall brought Harry back to the present. He looked over to the Head Table just as Dumbledore addressed the students,  
  
"Here we are at the end of another year. With the events of the past few days still fresh in our minds, you will now be leaving for your homes. It is at times like these that we are tested; our characters, our knowledge, our choices, and our values...they are all tested. It is at times like these when we have to make the major choices in our lives, to choose one of the two paths."  
  
"It is merely our choices that define our characters...that become our destiny. Many of you are now capable enough of making choices for yourselves now, and are ready to decide what paths you choose, good or evil. And it is the choice you make today that will determine mankind's tomorrow."  
  
"The path of good is certainly not easy, but the fruit of the patience, hard work and the sacrifice that it will bear, will repay all the hardships we bore while travelling on it. The path of evil is glittery, but providing only poison at the end, making us into heartless, soulless human beings..."  
  
"Choose wisely, for you future depends on it. True, evil is intimidating but not invincible. And now more than ever we need to stand together, united as one, to fight off its threat, for only the greatest powers can defeat it...selflessness, sacrifice...love..."  
  
"I wish you luck in making the right decision, and bid you farewell. I hope we meet again..."  
  
As Dumbledore concluded his speech, a loud applause erupted and many in the Great Hall were in tears. Students tucked into their foods, Dumbledore's speech repeating in their minds.  
  
The time has indeed come to choose sides...

* * *

As the tradition went, Malfoy did show up in the compartment of the six friends, looking smug. But the anger of the compartment's occupants got the better of them and they cursed him and his cronies...rather badly.  
  
They disembarked at King's Cross station moving through the barrier into the muggle world, where the Order members were waiting for them.  
  
"Hello all." Mrs Weasley said, engulfing them into a giant hug, her eyes moist.  
  
Similar greetings were exchanged between the rest, when Lupin addressed Harry.  
  
"We warned them about taking good care of you. You must not be experiencing many difficulties this year either."  
  
"But I will be turning seventeen this year; I can get my own flat or something..." Harry said not wanting to spend another summer with the Dursleys.  
  
"You will do no such thing Harry." Mrs Weasley said sternly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Harry no such thing." Mrs Weasley repeated.  
  
"Besides we will be there..." Tonks said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah I forgot, you WILL be STALKING me." Harry said gloomily.  
  
"Harry we will come and take you as soon as we can." Lupin said comfortingly. "And f you need anything, you know what to do." He added with a wink.  
  
Harry mood lifted; they will be coming for him, and true he will have contact. With a final hug to Mrs Weasley and Lupin and goodbyes to others, he left with the Dursleys.  
  
It was his last year with his relatives; he might as well enjoy it...the thought of which brought a familiar Marauder smirk on his face...

The End.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: ha Ha Ha....fooled you...no it's not the end  
  
IT IS NOT THE END. DON'T STOP READING. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING UP SOON.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed. I appreciate them.  
  
**_Rayah Papaya:_** Thanks for your review. They were some good suggestions and you weren't harsh or anything. I didn't describe it in so much detail because I felt if I added another word it would get really boring. So I kept it simple. As for Harry's feelings during the battle, well when fighting something like that, you don't really have any feelings; your mind becomes blank and you can't think anything except the fact that you have to survive and defend yourself. It's instinct. The attack took them all by surprise. True Harry was suspicious but Hogwarts or around was the last place he expected. After all who would attack a place full of defenceless students...so it did come as a surprise for him. All the feelings, the regrets come crashing down after its all over...The battle basically concentrated what happened to Harry, and since its was a cafe & full of Death Eaters, he didn't have much time to think of others. he was trying to defend himself...I wish that explains...and I do hope I am not harsh. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for liking the story.  
  
This will be the last update for sometime. I am leaving for my vacations tomorrow, so I won't have the story with me. I will try to update as soon as I get back, but that won't be for a month and a half. As a leaving treat, I give you this...  
  
**_Chapter 11:  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE BOY?" Uncle Vernon bellowed, his pace purple.  
  
"I don't know I didn't even see it." Harry replied casually.  
  
"You were responsible." Aunt Petunia yelled.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Harry asked unconcerned._**

You know what to do...  
  
REVIEW.  
  
Take care, Bye. 


	12. Vengeance Is Sweets

Chapter 11: Vengeance Is Sweets.

The summer holidays dragged on as usual, but Harry was looking forward to his birthday this time, even though the Dursleys never remembered his birthday. Harry would be turning seventeen this year, and would be allowed to use magic outside school.

Under normal circumstances, Harry would have wanted to get away from Privet Drive, away from his ignorant muggle relatives; so naturally, it came as a surprise to everyone when Harry owled his friends telling them that he wanted to stay at Privet Drive for a few days after his birthday.

Although suspicious by his actions, the Order members agreed. So here was, Harry in his small room in Privet Drive, looking out at the starry sky. He turned to look at his watch and smiled deviously gripping his wand. He was finally seventeen; it was now his turn to torment the Dursleys.

With his mind thinking of all the ways he can trouble his relatives, Harry Potter lay on his bed eventually giving in to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning unusually happy. He was eagerly anticipating today's events. Putting his wand in the waistband of his jeans, in such a way that it was visible, he headed down for breakfast into the Dursleys unnaturally clean dining room.

Just as he expected, everyone was up. Uncle Vernon was reading the paper while sipping his coffee; Dudley was swallowing his food, his gaze fixed on the TV screen while Aunt Petunia was filling Dudley's plate cooing at him. As usual, Harry took his seat, filling his plate, his presence unacknowledged by anyone. After a few moments of silence, and careful examination of the situation, Harry carefully brought out his wand, and whispered a spell so that a sudden explosion took place in the kitchen catching the attention of all present.

Aunt Petunia suddenly looked out the window to make sure no one was looking before making her way to the kitchen, and before long; a loud shriek filled the house causing Uncle Vernon and Dudley to run over to the kitchen.

Harry immediately finished his breakfast and left the house unnoticed before everyone came out to search for him.

Harry decided to make his way up to Mrs Figg's, to put his second plan to action.

"What exactly happened in there?" A male voice made him stop in his tracks.

Whipping out his wand, Harry turned to face Lupin.

"Just a little accident I suppose." Harry replied smirking, putting his wand back.

"Really?" Lupin asked with an identical smirk. "What sort of accident?"

"Oh well I guess the kitchen lost its splendour." Said Harry. On seeing Remus' expressions he continued, "I put a bit of goo, slime & --"

"OWL DROPPINGS!!!" A shriek sounded from inside number four.

"—owl droppings in there." Harry finished laughing.

"Harry..." Remus started but could not continue because of his laughter.

The two laughed heartily before Remus sobered & said,

"You do realise that this is disgusting."

"It was the best way to get them worked up. Don't worry it's not permanent...but I sure won't anything from there anymore." Harry said his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Besides, they deserve it..." Harry said looking back at the house, his smile suddenly gone.

"So this is why you wanted to stay longer?" Remus said changing the subject.

"Precisely." Harry said walking towards Mrs Figg's house, his old mood back.

"What else do you have in mind?" Remus said following him.

"Just wait & see..." Harry said his eyes full of mischief.

"You know," Remus said looking at Harry, with a serious expression and a distant gaze. "You are definitely a marauder. A younger prongs if I must say." He finished looking away from him.

"He was also a big time prankster, and looking at you in mischief-mood, I sometimes feel he is back." Remus continued when Harry remained silent.

"So," Harry said. "That means we are in all these pranks together, Moony."

"What?" Remus asked Harry bewildered.

"Well considering you a marauder too, I think the marauders were famous for their extraordinary pranks." Harry replied a light grin caressing his face.

"But Harry..." Remus said before shifting his eyes back to his path. "I have come a long way from there."

"It's never too late to be who you were." Harry said. "Besides I am taking my revenge on them, and I think professional supervision would definitely help."

After a moment of silence, Remus smiled a mischievous smile as they stopped in front of Mrs Figg's door.

"I believe you are right Prongs Junior." Remus said patting him on the back.

"Of course I am Moony," Harry said smirking and entering the house. "Of course I am."

* * *

Harry later returned to the house holding a package, and was cornered by his Uncle & Aunt.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE BOY?" Uncle Vernon bellowed, his pace purple.

"In where?" Harry replied appearing to be confused.

"IN MY KITCHEN!!" Aunt Petunia shrieked at him.

"How would I know? I didn't even see it." Harry replied casually.

"You were responsible." Aunt Petunia yelled.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked unconcerned.

"How else will all—all that—that—FOUL—DISGUSTING STUFF get in there?" Aunt Petunia shrieked.

"I didn't put it there. OK." Harry lied.

"THEN HOW DID IT GET THERE BOY?" Uncle Vernon bellowed spitting all over Harry.

"Please Uncle Vernon; do try to control your spitting. Beside how can I do anything, I can't use magic outside school." Harry replied in a very casual voice, infuriating Uncle Vernon even more.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN THAT PACKAGE?" Uncle Vernon spat snatching the packet from his hand.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself." Harry said simply, biting back a smirk as the older man looked at him frightened.

"Do you really want to open a package that belongs to me?" Harry continued when Uncle Vernon remained silent.

Passing a scared look to Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon shoved the package back into Harry's hand and yelled,

"Go up to you room, and don't come out. No dinner for you tonight."

"Don't worry, I have eaten." Harry said moving towards his room, silently whipping out his wand and pointing it at Dudley who was eavesdropping from his room, sending him whimpering back in.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning, immediately putting his next plan in to action. He opened the package and took out it's contents. Charming them, he hid them in a box, before heading down.

Everyone was having breakfast, giving Harry the perfect chance, to put everything in order. Moving into the living room, such that he was concealed from Dudley's view, he hid the box near the sofa before leaving the house to Mrs Figg's.

Mrs Figg handed Harry a large parcel as he sat down for breakfast. True to his word, Harry did not eat anything from the Dursleys kitchen after that unfortunate—accident. Harry looked down at the parcel and smiled recognising it. It was time to put his final plan into action.

When Harry re-entered No. 4 later that evening, he found only Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sitting in the living room. Assuming that Dudley was out since it was early, he excused himself and went up to his room.

Opening the parcel, Harry sorted out everything he required for his plan and placed the rest under the loose floorboard in the room.

A few minutes later, Harry headed downstairs again. As mutely as a cat, Harry entered the kitchen hiding another box from the residents, before returning to his room in the same manner.

Harry then prepared his final plan. Making sure everything was in order, Harry set everything for the next day, preparing for the amazing show about to take place.

'So far so good,' He thought, as he took out a sandwich and apple pie from Mrs Figg.

He finished his dinner silently before changing into his pyjamas and heading for bed.

'Tomorrow, let the show begin' He thought before giving a visit to dreamland.

* * *

"Harry, wake up." He heard someone shake him awake. "Get up, come on...we have to leave."

Harry opened his eyes to a warm, smiling, but blurred face.

"What?" He said sleepily, his brain hazy. "Who are you?"

"Is he Ok, Remus?" A female voice addressed another person, before peering down at him with her bright pink hair.

"Remus...?" Harry managed to say, now searching for his glasses.

"Hello Harry." Remus said. "Rise & shine. We have to leave." He finished before moving around Harry's room, packing up his trunk, and leaving.

Harry recognised the bright haired woman as Tonks.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked getting off his bed, selecting the day's wear.

"Back." Tonks replied merrily picking up Hedwig's cage.

"Back?" Harry asked staring at Tonks confusedly. "Oh, BACK...now?" Harry finished realisation dawning on him.

"Yes! You said so yourself that we pick you up today." Tonks said, before leaving him in is room. "Better hurry up, we're leaving soon."

Harry heard Tonks close the door, followed by a large crash, a female shriek, a stream of curses (probably from Tonks), apologies, and a loud bang of doors. Shaking his head amusedly, he headed towards the bathroom, getting ready to leave.

Saying his final goodbyes, Harry left the Dursleys, with a very rude farewell from them. Harry was wondering how they were going to go leave for No. 12 Grimmauld place, when he was suddenly pulled into the bushes by Remus.

"Remember the last part," Remus said to Harry, who nodded in return. "Get ready."

Harry saw Tonks change her face and make her hair longer and blonde, before tying it up into a bun. She changed her clothes to that of a sales representative, before heading towards the Dursleys door.

"What is—"Harry tried to ask as Tonks rang the door bell but was silenced by Remus.

"Hello! I am here from Diet Desserts. We make desserts which are low-calorie, perfect for people on diet." Harry heard Tonks voice, trying to bite back a snigger.

"I have a sample here of a pie, completely free for you to try. In addition, if you like this we have more for you. Here is a card of our bakery. Thank you." Tonks finished handing over the pie to a puzzled Uncle Vernon before heading off in the direction of the next house.

When she was sure that no one watching her she returned to Harry & Remus' hiding place. Remus took out a piece of parchment and waved his wand over it. Within moments, the parchment showed what was going on inside the Dursleys home, as if it were bugged.

True to their expectations, Dudley did insist on trying the pie, and took a bite. When Harry was sure Dudley had swallowed the piece he muttered a spell under his breath, which was followed by whooshing sounds and bangs from inside No. four.

Taking their cue, Remus disabled the parchment, and the three raced towards a nearby car, getting in as Remus settled himself behind the wheels and raced them away from Privet Drive.

* * *

"Don't you think we will be seen in this?" Harry asked from the back seat of the car while watching the houses pass by. "I mean followed?"

"No." Tonks replied enthusiastically. "We're invisible."

"We wha...Excuse me?" Harry asked looking over to Tonks, bewildered.

"We're invisible," Remus replied. "The car has an invisibility charm on it. As soon as we turn it on, the charm is activated."

"Oh..." Harry said. "Won't the muggles have noticed?"

"We hid the car in a safe place." Remus replied grinning while looking at Harry through the rear view mirror.

"So Harry," Tonks started enthusiastically again. "What did you do to them muggles?"

"Oh nothing much..." Harry said. "You did a good job, although sales representatives are less...pushy."

Both Remus and Harry laughed as Harry finished.

"Yeah, yeah," Tonks replied looking out the window, a blush creeping on her face. "Go ahead laugh; you wouldn't have done half the good job I did."

"Of course we wouldn't have." Harry said his grin growing wider. "We would've CONVINCED them to try the product, not puzzle them with shoving it in their face."

Remus and Harry doubled over in laughter, as Tonks blushed as red as a tomato.

"It was a joke Tonks." Harry said after he sobered a bit.

"I didn't say anything." Tonks replied, cheerfully.

The ride went on like this until they arrived at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. As soon as Harry got off the car, memories came crashing back down...Sirius.

Harry cleared his head; he must go on...Sirius would have wanted him to go on...

"Let's go Harry." Remus said quietly as he headed towards the house along with Tonks with his belongings.

They entered the house silently making sure no one was following, and taking special care not to wake Mrs Black's portrait.

The house was now inhabitable, even if it was very gloomy. Sirius had given the house to Remus, saying that if Remus wanted he can keep it, since he didn't have one of his own...

Although it was the Order's headquarter right now, Remus did keep the house, as its rightful owner...

Before he knew, Harry was immediately devoid of air, as he was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you. Look at you, you are so skinny. Come on we will be having lunch soon." Molly Weasley said, looking at Harry and hugging him.

"Molly," Remus said with a wide grin. "He just arrived, let him freshen up."

"Oh of course." She said, pushing Harry up the stairs. "Go ahead; you know where your room is."

Harry followed Remus up to his room, where he was again attacked by a female hugging him.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said attacking him with questions. "How are you? Why did you say you would be late? You didn't get into trouble did you?"

"Well, just as expected Harry," Remus said smirking, before exiting the room and missing Harry's glare. "You are very famous with women."

"Hermione..." Harry said after the door closed. "Stop it."

Taking in some air, Harry moved a bit into the room, and shared a manly hug with Ron.

"How are you mate?" Ron asked.

"Good and you?" Harry asked back.

The three talked for sometime until they were called for lunch...

* * *

Lunch was a merry affair, with Harry catching up on everything he missed. Only the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks were present beside him. Harry sat across from Ginny, next to Ron and Remus.

All throughout lunch, Harry kept glancing towards Ginny who, he figured, was ignoring him deliberately.

As lunch ended, the whole clan gathered in the living room.

"So Harry," Ron started. "Why did you want to stay longer? As far as I remember, you hated that place."

"Hmmm. That's why I stayed." Harry said.

"I took my revenge." He continued after glancing at the confused faces of his audience.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "What did you do? You know it's not right."

Ron and Harry burst out laughing at Hermione who simply glared at them.

"Hermione, you know you have to loosen up a bit." Ron said.

"Hermione is right, Ron." Mrs Weasley said. "Harry shouldn't have done that."

"Mrs Weasley, trust me when I say they deserved it." Harry said. "Besides, it was quite funny, I got back at them for what they did to me for seventeen years."

"I can't wait to hear it." Ron said, smirking with mischief.

"I can't wait to tell." Harry said.

"See the day of my birthday," Harry started, "I didn't do much. Just put some goo, slime, and owl dropping in their unusually clean kitchen at breakfast, when they were not looking. That day I ordered some dungbombs and placed them securely in the living room out of sight. The next day I got some...charmed...candy, you know what I mean..."

"See Dudley kept these chocolates hidden in his room that his parents didn't know about" Harry continued to his attentive audience. "So I took some of the candy and charmed it to look like chocolate and put them in the chocolate wrappers. Then I placed some fireworks in the dining room too."

"Then this morning, Remus and Tonks came to pick me up. Remus was in the prank, so he told Tonks to act out the last part." Harry said to the attentive crowd. "So she disguised herself as a sales representative, and gave this free sample of a low-calorie pie which was full of Skiving Snackboxes, only the 'get-sick' part. Then when I was sure that Dudley had taken a bite, I set off the fireworks and dungbombs, and it created a chaos. So, because of the chocolates, Dudley grew a tail and piggy ears, and his tongue grew four feet long."

"And a minute later," Harry managed the last part during laughs. "He probably started retching, and nose-bleeding and whatnot..."

By the time Harry finished, the whole room was roaring with laughter, except Mrs Weasley and Hermione. The latter two tried telling Harry that what he did was wrong but the cheers from the others drowned their protests.

"But Harry how can you be so sure that Dudley ate it?" Ron asked finally after controlling is laughter. "The chocolates I mean."

"Oh! Believe me he did, he always eats them before going down for breakfast." Harry said laughing.

"And what about the skiving Snackboxes. Will he be able to stop retching?" Hermione asked in her no-nonsense voice.

"Who cares?" Ron managed through laughs.

"Well actually, I left the other part of each in a box. I just put a note on top of it telling him to eat it if wants to get better. I highly doubt he will now." Harry explained causing the room to erupt in more laughter.

The day passed on with Harry being given a late birthday party; and after dinner, when everyone went to bed, Harry and Remus were the only one remaining in the drawing room.

Harry, at the moment was deep in thought. Ginny had ignored him throughout the evening; she had not even said hello. Harry was so immersed in his thoughts that it took him a second before he realised that someone was speaking to him.

"Harry....Harry!" Remus said addressing the younger boy. "Are you Ok?"

"Huh...yeah I am fine..." Harry said hardly aware of what was going on.

"And I am the Queen of England." Remus said closing his book. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Remus...really." Harry lied, perfectly aware that the older man would see through it.

"Well...its-its Ginny" Harry said after a moment of silence.

"Ah...said something to her?" Remus said.

"No...she isn't talking to me....she's ignoring me." Harry replied looking over to his fatherly figure.

"Maybe you said something to her...long before..." Remus replied after a moment of contemplation.

"Perhaps...no! I didn't say anything like that." Harry said.

"There are many things that can upset a person, especially a girl." Remus replied smirking. "Find out what you said to her that made her act like that."

"Ok...all right...I will." Harry replied leaning back on the sofa, trying to think what exactly would've made her mad..

"Harry, when are you planning on telling her that you love her?" Remus asked after studying Harry for a while.

"I can't Remus...I just can't." Harry said sighing and closing his eyes.

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"She...she probably doesn't return my feelings." Harry said truthfully, trying to control a new kind of fear developing inside him..

"Have you asked her?" Remus asked.

"No."

"Then how can you say she doesn't. You don't know."

"I can tell from the way she acts." Harry replied.

"Did you realise that I was a werewolf before I actually confessed?" Remus asked.

Harry opened his eyes to look at the older man, bewildered at the question posed.

"No." Harry said cautiously, wondering what it had to do with Ginny.

"Precisely, because I didn't act that way, well...Anyway, the point is, she may be acting differently even though she has feelings for you. Don't ask me how girls think, it's very complicated..., but you have to take a chance. Tell her." Remus finished looking at Harry, studying him.

"But what if...what if I lose her if I tell her?" Harry voiced his concern.

"You won't." Remus said.

"How can you say that?" Harry asked looking for guidance.

"Because you don't have her. You can't lose what you never had." Remus replied in a fatherly tone.

Harry thought about what Remus had said. It was true. He did not know how Ginny felt, and he cannot lose her. He had to take his chance; maybe just maybe, she did return his feelings.

"While we are on the subject," Harry said after a bit of silence, a grin creeping up on his face. "Is something going on between you and let's see...DORA?"

Remus blushed, his face becoming uneasy at the unexpected question.

"Well...what makes you say that...?" Remus said shifting nervously on his chair.

"Well since when is she Dora?" Harry asked grinning widely, enjoying teasing the older man.

"Well," Remus gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah well, I like her."

"Uh-huh?" Harry said, indicating he knew that there was more.

"Ok, well, I love her." Remus said giving up.

"And...?" Harry urged him to continue.

"Well...ok, ok. We love each other, and...well...we love each other." Remus replied.

"So when's the wedding?" Harry asked smirking.

"What?" Remus asked bewildered.

"The wedding Remus...unless you don't intend to marry her...you know just play her." Harry said, enjoying the expressions on the older man's face.

"No! I mean yes...I mean I do intend to marry her...but now is not the time, with everything going on..." Remus trailed off looking elsewhere in the room.

"Yeah...yeah you're right." Harry said looking down at his hands, his voice low.

"Remus," Harry said suddenly, causing Remus to look at him. "I need to be in the Order."

"What?" Remus asked stunned at Harry's demand.

"I am the one who has to kill Voldemort; I need to be in the Order, to know what's going on." Harry said looking at Remus determined.

"I don't know Harry," Remus said unsure. "I do agree with you, but I don't think the others will."

"Well, convince them." Harry said almost pleading.

"I don't know Harry, but I will try. I will ask Dumbledore. If you cannot get in the Order, I will make sure you at least get the required information." Remus said deep in thought.

Harry remained silent...he knew he could not do anything else.

"It's time for bed Harry. Tomorrow will be a big day." Remus said getting up.

"Yeah, all right." Harry replied also getting ready to leave. "Good Night."

"Good Night" Harry heard Remus' reply before he left for the stairs.

Tomorrow, indeed, will be a big day...

* * *

A/N: I am back. And here's another update.

Thank you for your reviews. They are appreciated. I am glad you all like the story.

School has started full-swing, so they may be a big delay between updates, I apologise for that. But i intend to finish this story, so no worries...

Ideas/suggestions for the story/plot are still welcomed.

Take Care.

Bye.


	13. The Return

Chapter 12: The Return.

The next morning Harry woke up to a commotion downstairs. He could hear some people shouting in the dining room below along with the screeches of Mrs Black. Looking over to his side, he found Ron missing.

Getting up, he dressed himself heading downstairs. On his way, he met Remus trying to quieten Mrs Black. Harry went over helping him pull the curtains together.

"_You filthy scum, half-breeds..._"

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK IN SUCH A MANNER TO HIM!!"

"BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S HONEST!!"

"HE MAY BE LYING TO US FOR ALL WE KNOW!!"

"WHAT IF HE'S WITH THEM!!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked Remus while helping him.

"Family problem I must say." Remus replied darkly.

"What?" Harry asked looking over to him confused.

"Percy's returned." Remus answered.

Harry stopped his motions at once.

"Percy," Harry asked slowly. "He's back?"

"Yeah. They're having a fight over him." Remus answered darkly.

"Who?" Harry asked pulling the curtain once again.

"Arthur, Molly and the kids," Remus replied. "Percy apologised for his behaviour, said he's an idiot, that he wants to help. Arthur and Molly are ready to accept him back, the kids are not so sure. They think he might be lying. Dumbledore is also in there, trying to sort things out."

"But...is he to be trusted?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I don't know. The kids may be right; he cannot be trusted so easily, he may be a spy for all we know. Last time we had a spy, it cost us greatly."

They remained silent for a while covering up Mrs Blacks portrait, all the while listening to the conversations in the dining room.

"HE COULD BE A SPY FROM THEM!!"

"FRED WEASLEY!! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!!" Mrs Weasley's voice rang through the house.

"HE'S RIGHT!!" Ron said. "HE CALLED US FOOLS TWO YEARS AGO AND NOW HE IS BACK ASKING TO JOIN US. HE WAS THE ONE WHO SAID WE WERE OUT OF OUR MINDS."

There was silence for a few moments before another voice rand out.

"YOU ARE A BLOODY LIAR, TWO-FACED CONCEITED BRAT--"

A loud smack sounded from the room before Mrs Weasley's voice rang out,

"HOW DARE YOU? HE IS YOUR BROTHER--"

"OUR BROTHER DIED THE DAY HE WALKED OUT ON US." Ginny's voice cut in.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, BUT HE DESERVES A SECOND CHANCE. IF YOU CAN'T FIND IT IN YOU TO FORGIVE HIM, THEN BE THAT WAY, BUT I SURE FORGIVE HIM. I DON'T SEE NOW WHAT DIFFERENCE REMAINS BETWEEN YOU AND HIM." Mrs Weasley's voice echoed through the house, and Harry heard Remus groan by his side.

Together they started moving towards the living room when another voice echoed through the hall,

"FINE, BUT IT WILL BE BECAUSE OF HIM WE WILL GO DOWN."

The door of the dining room burst open and out came Fred followed by George, Ron, and Ginny, all of whom were fuming and headed upstairs. Now that everyone had calmed down, Harry could hear sobs and murmurs from inside the dining room.

Upon reaching the drawing room, Harry sat took a seat across from Remus, who was rubbing his temple in deep thought.

"Remus," Harry voiced his thoughts. "If Percy is involved with the Death Eaters, we will be able to know right? With the Dark Mark?"

"No, actually no." Remus said looking up to him. "They can conceal the cark mark using Dark magic. That's why we were never able to suspect Peter."

"I just hope," Remus said after a long pause. "That Percy is as trustworthy as Molly thinks he is."

The occupants of the room remained silenced for sometime them, each musing in his own thought.

'If Percy is a spy' Harry thought. 'Then whoever said it is right...we will go down because of him...'

* * *

Harry entered his room to find Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny incensed and talking furiously.

"Remus told me what happened." Harry said taking sitting on his bed by Ginny, who ignored him.

"I don't know how mum can trust him so much." Fred said furiously. "He's a two-faced brat."

"But how can he enter this house?" Harry asked. "What about the Fidelius..."

"Dumbledore brought him in." Ron said angrily. "He thinks Percy will be useful."

"If Dumbledore thinks he's trustworthy then maybe he is." Hermione piped in.

"Maybe Dumbledore is wrong." George said.

"But he's Dumbledore...why are you so against Percy..."

"Hermione, don't you know what happened?" Ron asked shocked that Hermione could say something like that. "Percy's a brat. He only wants recognition and praise. Didn't you ever notice how he was always too uptight and rule abiding. He walked out on us just because of his pathetic ambition. So now why is he back all of a sudden?"

"Maybe he's changed." Hermione defended Percy. "Besides, I am also rule-abiding, do you really..."

"You would never call your family or friends nutters, and go with the bloody press if they said that one of the most evil wizard was back!!" Ginny yelled.

"Listen, Percy made a mistake..." Hermione tried to explain again.

"And he suddenly returned after two years...TWO YEARS; if he had to return why didn't he come back last year?" Ron answered furiously.

Everyone was silent for sometime most of the occupants irate, until Hermione broke the silence,

"If he were a spy, we would find out right, by the Dark Mark..."

"No," Harry said. "Remus told me that you can't find out, they use Dark Magic to hide it."

"Listen, Dumbledore thinks he's trustworthy and your parents think so too. Just give him a chance, let him prove it." Hermione said trying to make them understand.

"Fine, we'll give him a chance," Fred spoke up. "But we will do a little investigation of our own. Come on George, we've work to do."

The twins disapparated to do some investigation.

"I agree with them." Ginny said also leaving the three alone.

Ron was still fuming when he said,

"I'll go help them."

Ron left the room leaving Harry and Hermione, both minds having the same train of thought...

They hoped Percy was not a spy...

* * *

"Hello Harry," Percy said as Harry entered the dining room that evening.

Percy looked weary and ashamed, almost nervous to be speaking to Harry. Harry merely nodded, his face expressionless, causing Percy's eyes to drop to his plate.

Harry took his place next to Remus and noticed that all the Weasley kids were glaring at Percy except Bill who tried to be a little civil.

"So you asked Dumbledore abut the Order thingy?" Harry asked Remus in a low voice.

"Yes, I did." Remus replied eating dinner.

"Well..."Harry said when Remus didn't say anything further. "What did he say?"

"As I said before Harry," Remus said in whisper to Harry. "Not everyone will agree with you."

"What, but he should know..." Harry said in a furious whisper.

"He said you could probably be kept informed with things that concern you." Remus replied looking at him.

Harry stayed silent for a moment letting the words sink in, then almost had to resist himself from dancing with joy.

"But," Remus continued. "Whatever you find out should not be told to anyone. It should remain a complete secret."

"But..." Harry tried to say before Remus interrupted him,

"That's the condition Harry."

"Ok. All right." Harry said accepting the condition. "So I will be allowed to join the meetings now?"

"No. I will be telling you whatever you need to know afterwards." Remus whispered back.

The rest of the dinner past on with an eerie silence prevailing on the table. When dinner finished, Harry noticed Ginny excuse herself and leave. Taking his chance, Harry followed her back to her room.

* * *

"Come in." Ginny said giving her permission when Harry knocked on her door.

Harry entered silently closing the door behind him, before addressing her.

"Ginny."

She turned around to face him, and once realising who it was turned her back to him, continuing to read the book she was presently engrossed in.

Harry sat down on the bed opposite to her.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry asked.

He continued when Ginny didn't reply, in a much angrier tone.

"Ginny, what did I do now; you have been ignoring me for so long. I didn't do anything this time."

"You need to control your temper." Ginny replied, still not taking her eyes off the book.

This infuriated Harry.

"Don't avoid the subject." Harry yelled.

"Don't shout." Ginny yelled back.

"Well I am sorry Miss I-am-so-moody; I didn't know you liked to ignore me for no good reason." Harry yelled looking at her furiously.

"No Good reason!" Ginny said turning to look at him, her eyes mildly red. "And you have every reason to blame yourself for anything that happens."

"Tell me Harry, why do you always blame yourself for everything that happens? Why do you always want to die, just so Voldemort won't attack everywhere. You always care about families who lose their loved ones don't you, but you never care about the people that love you." Ginny yelled at him, he book forgotten on her bed.

"So that is it. You ignore me because I said I wanted to die, which I never did." Harry screamed at Ginny now utterly furious.

"Its not just it. You never care that if something happens to you I—we, we will be heartbroken...lost." Ginny said correcting herself before she spilled out the truth.

"Well whatever I said is the truth. Voldemort does strikes at places where I am present and people die because of me." Harry yelled.

"No Harry people don't..."

"Shut up, Ginny. You don't know half of what I am going through. I am the one Voldemort is after ok, accept it. He is always looking for me no matter who he kills. I was given this scar, marked his equal because he craved for power, and to actually get that power he has to kill me. You will never be burdened with responsibility as great as that which burdens me." Harry yelled getting off the bed and pacing the room.

He turned to wards Ginny and yelled,

"Do you know what the Prophecy was? It said that I either have to die or kill facing the Dark Lord. I know because Dumbledore told me. He was present when it was predicted. See, I either have to murder or be murdered to end this whole thing. So how can I not be disturbed when he attacks somewhere, when in reality he is searching for me?"

When Ginny opened her mouth to say something, Harry cut her,

"No Ginny, don't say anything. You can not say anything...And I thought you actually understood."

Saying that Harry stormed out of the room banging the door behind him...

* * *

A/N: Sorry this update took so long. As I said I was busy with school & on to of that we had to move all of a sudden...so...well...

Anyways, next update will hopefully be sooner.

Thanks for all those who reviewed. Please review for this one too...

Take Care.

Bye.


	14. Elucidation

Chapter 13: Elucidation

Ginny thumped down on her chair as soon as Harry left, letting the conversation sink in.

The prophecy was not lost, Harry knew it..., and he had either to die or kill...

For an instant, Ginny almost felt bad for her behaviour, she considered that may be Harry was right; but then she remembered the past events and her anger towards Harry returned.

Harry always wished Voldemort had killed him, so everything would have been different; so that he would not have to feel guilty about so many people dying...

'But if it would have been that way,' Ginny mused. 'Then the world would've been a thousand times worse than now...'

As Ginny sat in her room thinking over what Harry had said, a idea came to her mind...maybe Harry just needed someone to explain to him that his presence is a blessing, maybe he needed someone to share his burden...not to sympathise with him or blame him...

'And that's just what I will do...' Ginny thought. 'Talk to him, make him understand...share his burden...'

Her mind made up, and a determined smile on her face, Ginny Weasley moved over to her bed, eagerly waiting for the next morning...

* * *

Harry returned to his own room, plopping down on his bed fuming. He was glad he was alone now so he had time to think.

Harry had thought Ginny had understood...but today, what she said, it made him realise that no one can understand how he felt; no one can understand the burden he carries.

Harry felt the feeling of loneliness creep back up, he was alone yet again with no one to understand him...

Various thoughts played his mind that night, thoughts he could not share with anyone. Even when Ron came up to the room, Harry feigned sleep...

But sleep was miles away. Harry knew it was a restless night ahead; yet eventually he did close his eyes, he did leave reality behind, although where he went was far worse...

* * *

Harry woke with a start next day to an empty room. The sunlight streaming through the windows told him it was about time for breakfast, a notion that was confirmed by his watch.

Dressing up for the day, he headed down for breakfast, last nights events fresh in his mind. Upon entering the dining room, Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny, deep in thought, and a certain ache started within his heart, an ache unlike other...an ache like betrayal...

Harry felt himself being watched, and turned to make eye contact with Remus. At that moment, Harry knew the older man had an idea of what had happened, and the message conveyed by his eyes told Harry that Remus held Harry guilty for everything.

Frustrated, Harry sat down on nearby chair, and finishing his breakfast silently and quickly, excused himself heading up to his room.

Harry wanted to throw something, to break something, yet his frustration was so much, that he just sat down on the floor leaning against the bed and closed his eyes, trying to sort out his thoughts.

A meek knock disturbed his musings. Harry didn't want to be interrupted...he didn't want anyone to sympathise with him, not right now at least, so he pretended no one was in.

"Harry...please open the door...I know you're in there..." A meek voice called from the other side.

Harry pretended not to hear.

"Please Harry...just this once..." The voice said again.

"Go Away Ginny!!" Harry yelled at her harshly.

"Harry..."

"I said go away..." Harry said, his head still leaning against the bed, eyes closed.

"Please Harry...I really want to talk to you..." Ginny replied even more meekly if possible.

Sighing, Harry muttered a "Come In" sitting up straight against the bed.

Ginny entered closing the door behind her.

"You don't need to apologise Ginny. You are just like everyone else. You can't understand me...No one can. It's not your fault." Harry finished harshly, before Ginny had a chance to speak.

"I am not here to apologise" Ginny replied looking at Harry.

Harry looked up to Ginny and their eyes met. They remained motionless, staring at each other for quite sometime, before Ginny flung herself towards Harry engulfing him a hug.

That hug, a simple gesture of love, a proof that she will be there no matter what, that small hug, was the breaking point for Harry.

He wrapped his arms around Ginny's petite body, holding her tight and close as if she would run away. Burying his face in her neck, Harry conveyed all his emotions to her; his frustrations, his anger, his sorrow...and perhaps...even his apologies...he conveyed them to Ginny through that hug.

They stayed like that for a long time, supporting each other, before Ginny finally broke apart.

"I am sorry Ginny...I wasn't thinking straight...I shouldn't have shouted at you...it's just that..." Harry said to her.

"Its Ok Harry," Ginny said smiling and bringing her hand to his cheek. "It's all right."

Her smile was infectious, because Harry smiled too. Ginny moved to sit beside him, his hand in hers, placed in her lap, and her head on his shoulder.

"Harry...tell me everything...tell me why do you blame yourself for everything?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Ginny...you know...you know the prophecy, you know Voldemort is after me, you know he attacks because of me, everywhere I go, he attacks, and people die because of me...you know and yet you ask..." Harry said putting his head on top of hers.

"Harry sixteen years ago if you would've died, can you imagine what would've happened?" Ginny asked.

"People wouldn't have died because of me..." Harry replied dryly.

"And perhaps, I would've died too..." Ginny said.

"What?" Harry said looking at her astonished.

"Look Harry," Ginny said turning towards him. "Look where we are now...you are alive, we are alive, and hope remains alive to this day...If you would've died sixteen years ago, hope would've died with you, Voldemort would've taken control; he would've killed everyone who defied him, the Order members, Ron, Hermione...me..."

Harry sat there listening to her, looking at her now bowed head; her words stirring something inside him.

"If not then, then in my first year...through the diary, I would've died...all of us would've been lost, and no one would've been there to face the darkness surrounding us." Ginny continued.

"Don't you see Harry, you are our hope, a blessing sent to us...you alone are not burdened Harry, we all are, we all share your burden. Remember, you said once that Voldemort is just another man craving power, then how can you blame yourself for his wrongdoings. True you are supposed to fight Voldemort Harry, true it is prophesised, but everything is else too."

"We all have prophecies concerning us, they may not be predicted by seers, or heard by everyone, but they do exist...and when the time comes we have to fulfil them."

"They are just tests, tests we must pass, to move on. You being chosen as Voldemort's equal is a test for you, a test of courage, something you must pass, to show you actual strength."

"You don't kill people Harry, Voldemort does. He kills people for pleasure, for fun. Tell me Harry, what do you think if you would've died, would Voldemort have stopped killing, would he have turned to the Light Side?" Ginny asked looking up at Harry for the first time.

Harry closed his eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat shook his head in negative.

"No he would've been worse, much worse." He said.

"So now tell me Harry, why do you blame yourself for everything he does, why do you feel that people die because of you?" Ginny asked holding his head.

"Because I am a selfish thick-headed oaf..." Harry replied smirking at her, causing her to smile as well.

"But Ginny...look at my parents, Sirius, they died...."

"They didn't die Harry," Ginny interrupted him. "They didn't die because of you. They sacrificed themselves, for their hopes, their dreams, for the hopes and dreams of people they love. It was their choice, they could've chosen to help Voldemort, but they knew that true happiness lies in fighting him, for the ones you love. They were ready to take the chances, even if you had not existed, they would've fought for their beliefs...They knew the consequences, and in their full perception, they selected their path..."

Harry was lost in thought for a very long time before he finally looked at Ginny and smiled, "Thanks Ginny. You opened my eyes..."

Ginny just smiled and hugged him tightly, a hug conveying, strength, love but most of all hope...

A red-haired woman wiped off her tears and closing the door left the two teens alone heading down to join the others.

"They are a match mad in Heaven..." She whispered to herself before entering the living room mingling with the crowd present therein...

* * *

**__**

**_A/N: Another chapter at your service. Thanks to all those who reviewed._**

**_Please Review for this one too._**

**_Take Care._**


	15. Back Home

**Chapter 14: Back Home**

Every day since then, Harry had contemplated about his whole life, the little things that happened around him that he missed, the little gestures from people that he ignored, and it all led to one conclusion; his life was more important to be wasted in guilt and mourning.

Ginny was right, all those who died, sacrificed their lives because they chose to fight evil, to die for ones they loves, and Harry realised that wasting his life feeling guilty for something he couldn't change, he couldn't control, was a very ungrateful way to repay them. He was indebted to them all; his parents, Sirius…and he decided that he will repay them by making their sacrifices worthwhile.

Talking it out with someone, and the assurance that someone understood him, helped Harry although not much. He got over his mourning and guilt, allowing him to be more determined in destroying the threat currently posed to the world.

Harry also discovered that this realisation also helped his temper….though not much changed; he was able to take a little bit more without losing his temper. Perhaps it was the fact that he realised that he can't change everything and that some things are just beyond his control…but whatever it was he was thankful that it helped.

Things between Harry and Ginny also looked good...something both were glad for. They got back to almost how they used to be although they didn't confess their feelings for each other yet; still both were happy to have such a great friend by their side.

* * *

Around two weeks later, Harry stood in front of his former professor's room, awaiting permission to enter.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," A voice called from behind the door.

Entering, closing the door behind him, Harry took a seat in front of the older man. Remus was currently working on some parchments, which he immediately put aside as Harry entered.

"How may I help you Harry?" Remus asked, smiling.

"How are you Remus?" Harry asked, looking at Remus. "You seem very tired."

"So I am," Remus replied. "The full moon is only three days away…but I am sure that's not why you came here, is it?"

"Well," Harry said. "You just came back from a meeting right."

Remus leaned back on his armchair, and nodded.

"Well…" Harry said urging on, after a brief period of silence.

"Well what?" Remus said simply looking at Harry.

"Aren't you going to tell me anything. I am supposed to know remember." Harry said eagerly.

"You are only supposed to know what concerns you." Remus replied calmly.

"So…tell me." Harry said now very frustrated.

"There is nothing that concerns you." Remus said flatly.

"What?" Harry said astonished. "You mean to say, in that all the meetings that took place in the past few days, there was nothing that concerned me?"

"Precisely." Remus answered calmly.

"Remus!"

"Harry."

"What about Percy?" Harry asked trying to get something out of Remus.

"What about him?" Remus replied looking at Harry.

"Well…is he working for the Order?" Harry asked. He was losing it now.

"You have see him around, haven't you?" Something like a flick of distrust passed over Remus' face.

"But…you know…he might be untrustworthy." Harry said, trying to understand whether Dumbledore had really lost it this time.

"That is the Order's concern." Remus replied emotionlessly.

"ORDER'S CONCERN…ORDER'S CONCERN…YOU KNOW…you know that he might be a spy, then how come…" Harry said exasperated.

"Dumbledore trusts him." Remus said blankly.

"Well doesn't Dumbledore know better?" Harry asked getting angry at Dumbledore.

"He will have considered all the consequences Harry…"

"Well Dumbledore could be wrong! He is just human…"

"…And the most powerful wizard currently alive. Believe me when I say Harry, putting our faith in Dumbledore is what we need to do right now. He has made sure that Percy is not a spy, using his own ways, and he is still doing whatever he can to make sure Percy isn't one." Remus explained, leaning forward putting his arms on his knees.

"What if he's wrong?" Harry asked looking at the older man.

"We have to take risks; there is nothing we can do about it." Remus replied in a fatherly way.

"So what is Percy doing for the Order?" Harry asked.

"Harry…" Remus said in a warning tone.

"C'mon Remus, just about Percy…" Harry said trying to get some information.

"He is working as a spy in the Ministry. He is very close to Fudge, and we…well we have had information that Fudge might be associated with some Death Eaters or Voldemort himself…so we sent in Percy as a spy, to keep a watch on him. If the Minister turns over…well let's just hope that doesn't happen." Remus said, rubbing his temples.

"Now Harry, I believe it's late. Why don't you go up to your room and rest Ok. We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Good Night." Remus said standing up and patting Harry on the back as a father would to his son.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Good Night." Harry said as he walked towards his room.

'That was way too much information for one night.' Harry thought as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Nothing?" Harry heard Ron say as soon as he entered. "Nothing at ALL?" 

"No, absolutely nothing." Fred replied.

"He's clean." George said.

"But…but…there must be…" Ron stammered.

"Oh come on, Ron." Hermione said annoyed. "Would you leave him alone for a moment? May be he's clean."

"But Hermione…" Ron interjected.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked taking a seat on his bed by Ginny.

"Percy." Ginny replied. "Fred and George say that he's clean."

"Can't be." Ron said annoyed.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Harry…you know how he was two years ago." Ron replied astonished.

"Yeah but maybe…he didn't join the dark side…may be he really is clean." Harry said.

Everyone stared at Harry, making him uncomfortable.

"Listen, I just came back from Remus' room and he says that Dumbledore did whatever he could to figure out if Percy was indeed involved with the Dark Arts. And he found nothing. So may be Percy is trustworthy."

"Come on Ron. Look even Dumbledore trusts him." Hermione said.

"But it just doesn't seem right…that not how Percy is…" Ron said in deep thought.

"May be he has changed." Hermione said trying to prove her point.

Although to everyone wanted to believe it, they remained silent.

"Don't worry," Fred said.

"We are not finished with him yet." George continued.

"Still some more investigation to do." Said Fred.

"So please excuse us." Said George and within moments the twins disapparated.

* * *

The next day was the trip to Diagon Alley. Pretty much everything was the same…the stop at Gringotts, followed by a stop at Madam Malkin's and Quality Quidditch Supplies. After that was a stop at Florean Fortescue's, and then everyone was on their way to Flourish and Blotts. 

"Something is wrong…" Ginny said softly to Harry who was right beside her.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Something is wrong…something is different…so different…in these people you can see….its on their faces…fear on some and something else on others…I can't tell…" Ginny said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused looking at everyone. "There is nothing there."

"There is…you can't tell…but if you look closely there is…I have a bad feeling." Ginny said, trying to convince him.

"May be you're mistaken…don't worry there is nothing wrong…I would know…besides the order members are with us…so it won't be too much trouble." Harry replied, but still cautious on the look out for trouble.

"You don't understand…" Ginny said under her breath, looking at everyone knowing there was trouble…big trouble…

The trip went peacefully…everyone was fully equipped for the new school year…the final year for some. So when everyone finished their business at Diagon Alley…all made a safe trip back to Grimmauld Place using a portkey.

* * *

The rest of the days passed without any event. The meetings would take place quite often, and there was still nothing in the meetings that concerned Harry. The twins, on the other hand, were still after Percy, trying to find out anything they could, and so far he was clean. 

It was September first, and everyone was getting ready to return to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Ron ready to take up their duties as Head Girl and Head Boy. On the train, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Harry and Ginny shared a compartment, discussing the past two months and anything new that was relatively important.

As was customary, Draco Malfoy and his goons did show up in their compartment, and even though the others missed it, two people noticed something about them screamed trouble. Harry looked at Ginny and nodded…she was right there was some trouble going about….he noticed it just today what she noticed in Diagon Alley just by the expressions on the people's faces…

Their destination finally arrived and as they finally descended the train, a realisation hit Harry. This will be his final year as a student in Hogwarts. He will certainly miss it…what became his haven from the Dursley's…a home.

"I will miss it." Hermione said, breaking Harry's train of thoughts. "All the memories, our times together…"

"Well then," Harry replied with a smirk. "Let's make this year a memorable one."

And with a glint of mischief in his eyes, one very similar to his father's, Harry and his friends made their way to the huge castle, ready to start their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

* * *

**A/N:** I'm BACK! I know it has been a long time…almost nine months…but I was busy with school & stuff…I am free now…just graduated high-school so I have a LOT of spare time. I stopped coz I got bored of the story & didn't have any good new ideas…I worked on some different things though…some original writings...anyways…you know what to do…review…and also gimme some good ideas to put in the story…coz I am having a very difficult time taking the story to the end…so help me out people. 

**Thanks** for all those who reviewed for the rest of the story.

**Review** for this chapter too

Tc…cya soon.


	16. Disturbing News

**Chapter 15: Disturbing News**

Harry lay on his bed in his dormitory with sleep miles away. He had quit tossing and turning hours ago. He was thinking about the day…the train ride, the sorting ceremony…everything…something was wrong he could feel now…and it didn't help that his scar was hurting ever since he got to Hogwarts, although not as intensely as it usually did.

"Harry Potter." He heard a muffled voice call.

He looked around the dormitory but found everything dark and quiet.

"Harry Potter." There was that voice again.

Harry got up and put on his glasses, but still found no one on inspecting the room.

"Harry Potter."

Lighting his wand, he traced the voice back to his trunk. He pulled out the magic mirror, put a finger to lips and walked out into the common room. Sitting in front of the fireplace he finally addressed the person in the mirror.

"Everything OK Remus?" Harry asked.

"First tell me is anyone around…close to you…if anyone is listening?" Remus asked.

"No…I don't think so…why?" Harry asked confused.

"Just check first…make sure no one is around." Remus replied hurriedly.

Harry searched the whole common room for anyone who might be hiding in the shadows before retuning back to the arm chair he was occupying.

"I am positive…there is no one here. What's wrong?"

"We just got out from an Order meeting, and this is very bad. Tell me have you noticed anything weird there?" The older man said.

"Yeah…I felt something was wrong and well…" Harry replied but trailed of in the middle.

"What?" Remus pushed.

"Well…my…my scar keeps hurting, but…but not as much as it usually does when Voldemort is around." Harry answered cautiously.

"Hmm…I see…well you have to be very careful. We just found out that Voldemort has recruited students from Hogwarts as his spies. Some of them are children of the present Death Eaters but some of them are new recruits…so you have to be careful who you spend time around or who you trust. They will definitely be watching you." Remus said.

'Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting' Harry thought.

"But why does my scar hurts? It never hurt before when I was near a Death Eater." Harry inquired.

"Death Eaters have their own ways of communicating…the most powerful methods using Dark Magic. Some of the students there know that, their parents taught them probably. And it's probably the children of very trusted Death Eaters…"

"Like Malfoy!"

"Yes, like Malfoy. So you have to be warned against them. Anyways, this way they can communicate with Voldemort directly, and also he has established a connection like ours with one of the students…but of a different sort which allows him to watch whatever is going on there through his own eyes. It is almost as if he were there himself, that's why your scar hurts." Remus finished.

"So that means that he can watch us as well….and he is here! But won't Dumbledore know and do something." Harry asked shocked.

"He is doing everything he can, but the student who keeps up the connection won't be so open about it so he will be hard to find. Practice your Occlumency lessons Harry…that should be your first priority now that Voldemort has even got in Hogwarts…in a way. And warn your immediate circle of friends about it. Remember whatever you discuss…be very careful, anyone can be watching." Remus warned.

"But what about the other students? Won't Voldemort try to read their minds?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so…his first target will be you since he assumes you know the most. And it's also a good thing that no one else knows anything…I trust you that you wouldn't disclose any such information." Remus answered.

"Of course I won't. But the new Death Eaters….Ginny felt something like that in Diagon Alley…well something like what I felt today. How come you didn't find it out before?"

"Well…Voldemort has a notion that he has a spy in his inner circle, so he called up only those Death Eaters who were to perform the ceremony and those whose children were involved in the ceremony...The Death Eaters…all of them had a meeting a few hours ago…after the sorting finished in Hogwarts, that's how we found out….I think Voldemort knew that he won't be able to hide the information for long so he tried this way to take up as much information as possible before you know it. And he knew we wouldn't be able to suspect anything because previously he never recruited any Death Eaters until they graduated from school…as for the connection…although he didn't mention in the meeting…our source found out about it in his own way…if you know what I mean." Remus concluded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up…but I just thought this information was very important and that you should know at once. Dumbledore knows surely but none of us know which students they are…so be careul Harry…be very, very careful" Remus said.

"I will be…and don't worry about waking me…I wasn't sleepy anyways." Harry said still trying to absorb all of the information he received.

"I think you should head off to bed now….Good night." Remus said.

"Good night." Harry said, and within moments the older man's face was gone from the mirror.

Harry leaned against the armchair he was sitting on and thought about what Remus had said…this was not good at all….everyone in Hogwarts was in danger. In his mind, Harry Potter thought of a few possible Death Eaters.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle…

"There are Death Eaters in the school." A voice said behind him, breaking his train of thought.

Harry whipped out his wand and stood facing the intruder.

"Ginny!" Harry said sitting back down trying to control his racing heart beat.

"You ok?" Ginny asked sitting down on the next chair.

"Yeah." Harry replied and looked around making sure no one else was present.

"How did you know about the Death Eaters? You weren't spying were you? And besides what are you down up so late?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't able to sleep…what are you suggesting? Besides…I told you something was wrong in Diagon Alley right…I felt the same thing today…and I knew something was wrong….The whole time during dinner, Malfoy and a few other students didn't take their eyes off us…and immediately I knew they were up to something. I thought about it…but couldn't put a finger on it. The just now I realized…that all those students were staring at us…just a few students, and not the whole table…and I knew something was terribly wrong, and the best explanation I got was that they might have joined Voldemort's circle…but then…it is to far-fetched…they are still in school they couldn't have…"

"No…you're right." Harry interrupted. "There are Death Eaters in the school. I just got off talking to Remus he told me everything."

"What everything?" Ginny asked curious.

With one last glance around the room, Harry told Ginny everything he heard from Remus.

Ginny was quiet for a moment absorbing all the information just revealed to her.

"So that why you were so jumpy when I came in." Ginny said teasingly.

"Well…I…I…you know…I was just being careful." Harry replied blushing.

"I know, I know." Ginny said smiling. "I would've been the same way…its ok. But…Harry…this is bad…I mean if Voldemort has spies here and he can see…I don't know…"

"I know." Harry said leaning back into his armchair. "It means extra trouble…listen Ginny be careful…don't trust anyone…I…well…you know last time…Voldemort took over you…you know…"

"Yeah I understand….its ok…I will take care of it….don't worry…you take care…there are a lot of people after you now...so you have to be very careful…" Ginny said.

"Yeah I know." Harry said looking into the fire.

Both stayed silent for sometime each musing in their own thoughts.

"What about Dumbledore…he would do something?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah…but I don't think there is much he can do…we have no idea who the students are…" Harry answered.

"Malfoy is one of them…probably the one with the connection!" Ginny interrupted.

"We don't know that for sure…maybe he is not the one…maybe Voldemort chose someone else…someone we wouldn't suspect…" Harry said.

Another silence followed, each thinking about the same thing…things were going to get ugly around Hogwarts…and they didn't know what to do…or whom to trust anymore.

"I think we should return to bed…we have a lot to explain tomorrow." Harry said finally getting up.

"Yeah I think we should." Ginny yawned and got up too.

"Well then…good night." Ginny said and walked toward the stairs.

"Yeah…good night." Harry replied, watching her go up the stairs until she was out of sight.

'She is beautiful…' Harry thought.

Smiling, and shaking his head, he headed up to his own dormitory looking forward to the comfort of his bed, although he didn't expect an easy night with the disturbing news still fresh in his mind…

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated!

Take care...cya!


End file.
